


The Wolfman

by XxIceColdRainxX



Series: The Wolfman Trilogy [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Acrobatics, Alternate Universe - Batman, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anal Sex, BAMF Allison, BAMF Stiles, Beacon City, Betrayal, Billionaire Derek, Blood, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Chains, Confessions of love, Crime Partnerships, Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Evil Plans, F/M, Fighting, Fingering, Flirting, Forced Sex, Gymnastics, Hairless Stiles, Henchmen, Heroes, Heroic Acts, Jealousy, Just a lot of shit happening, Kidnapping, Kissing, Knives, Lydia's Wolfsbane Toxin, M/M, Manipulation, Martial Arts, Mastermind Peter Hale, Ninjas - Freeform, Oral Sex, Police, Rape, Revenge, Secret Identities, Secret Organizations, Sex Against Will, Sharp Things, Skyscrapers, Spanking, Sterek endgame, Stiles Uses A Baseball Bat, Swords, Top Derek Hale, Top Isaac Lahey, Top Peter Hale, University, Vendetta, Villains, Whips, Wolfmobile, Wolfsbane, Wolfsbane Illusions, Wolfsbane Plants, Wolfsbane Poisoning, hostages, neutral, nipple sucking, rivalries, sexual touching, thugs - Freeform, tied up, using people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxIceColdRainxX/pseuds/XxIceColdRainxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon City is the central point of all things crazy. But that doesn't stop two particular heroes from saving the day: Derek Hale, 'The Wolfman', and Scott McCall, 'Wolfboy'. They're a duo to not be messed with in the city, but the bad guys and villains still do so. Though, this time of night, Derek and Scott come across a new villain in the city, someone who doesn't appear as threatening, but is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I wanted to do thisssss....Thing again, 'cause, my other story of it wasn't something I wanted to continue. So, I re-did everything and here is the new character list, that involves the 'Batman' world fusing with the 'Teen Wolf' world. Basically, it's like Batman, but with the Teen Wolf characters instead. Get it? Down below is the character list.
> 
> Character Name - Their Alias - Age - (Who they're based off of.)
> 
> Characters: 
> 
> Derek Hale - "The Wolfman" - 32 Years Old - (Based off 'Batman, the Dark Knight'.)  
> Scott McCall - "Wolfboy" - 19 Years Old - (Based off 'Robin, the Boy Wonder'.)  
> Cora Hale - "Wolfgirl" - 22 Years Old - (Based off 'Batgirl'.)  
> Alan Deaton - "Alan Deaton" - 41 Years Old - (Based off 'Alfred Pennyworth'.)  
> Peter Hale - "The Alpha" - 38 Years Old - (Based off 'The Joker'.)  
> Stiles Stilinski - "Stiles" - 20 Years Old - (Based off 'Harley Quinn'.)  
> Allison Argent - "Allison Argent" - 21 Years Old - (Based off 'Talia Al Ghul'.)  
> Chris Argent - "Chris Argent" - 44 Years Old - (Based off 'Ra's Al Ghul'.)  
> Jackson Whittemore - "The Kanima" - 20 Years Old - (Based off 'Killer Croc'.)  
> Lydia Martin - "Bloom" - 19 Years Old - (Based off 'Poison Ivy'.)  
> Kira Yukimura - "The Youkai" - 19 Years Old - (Based off 'Huntress'.)  
> Isaac Lahey - "The Lycan" - 18 Years Old - (Based off 'Red Hood/Jason Todd'.)  
> Vernon Boyd - "Frostbite" - 20 Years Old - (Based off 'Mr. Freeze'.)  
> Erica Reyes - "Kitty Prowl" - 18 Years Old - (Based off 'Catwoman'.)  
> John Stilinski - "Commissioner Stilinski" - 46 Years Old - (Based off 'Commissioner Gordon'.)  
> Adrian Harris - "The Chemist" - 37 Years Old - (Based off 'The Riddler/Two-Face.')
> 
> I thought long and hard about this list, especially with everything that happened to all of them in the 'Teen Wolf' series. But this is what I came up with, and I may add in more characters in due time. I still haven't figured out completely on how this is all going to work, but, I wanted to re-do this again. If you want, you all could give me suggestions on how you would like the story to happen, or etc. Stuff, like, that. Anyways here's a beginning preview of what I've thought of what should happen so far!

"A bank robbery."  
"Alright. Get suited up, it's probably Harris again."

"Maybe." Scott thought, putting down the television remote. He stared up at the screen to see a picture of the bank that was being robbed currently, in which the news reporter was stating what was happening and the cops being in a shoot-out. Quickly tearing his eyes away from the screen, Scott began to suit up in his 'Wolfboy' attire, which included a dark hood added to the collar of his shirt. "Oh, thanks, Derek! You finally gave me a hood."

"Since you kept bugging me about it." Derek said, walking out from his room with his own attire on. He put on his cowl, which made his eyes glow a faint red. "Ready?"

"Yeah!" Scott said with an eagerness, quickly following behind Derek as the two exited the room and went into a hidden elevator. The elevator began to move downwards, all the way toward a cave, that looked more like a den. "Are we taking the Wolfmobile?"

"It's all we have for transportation. Of course we are."  
"You should make a 'Wolf'-related flying...Thing."  
"Wolves don't fly."

"We could!" Scott said, hopping into the back of the Wolfmobile with a soft huff. Derek sat in front of him, his hands on the Wolfmobile's steering wheel. The two immediately took off down the dirt road that lead out of the den. With a burst of rock and dust, the two escaped the den and made their way into the woods and onto a public road. "We should fix the den door tomorrow." Scott commented, receiving a soft grunt from Derek in response. "Oh, right. We're...Wolfman and Wolfboy now." Scott chuckled and put on his hood, leaning back into his seat and waiting for Derek to arrive at the bank.

* * *

 "I am waiting!"

"Hold your horses, dude. I'm trying as fast as I can. Can't you get one of your...'Element-Men' to help me?"  
"They're making sure we are not ambushed."  
"And what would be ambushed by? The cops are being dealt with by your other men."  
"I am speaking about The Wolfman!"

"Oh, god." The boy stuffed wads of cash into a duffle bag, which was now full. The boy quickly closed it up and flung the strap over his shoulder and looked over at the man that spoke to him. "You're not serious, are you?"

"What?" The man glared, giving a soft growl as he fixed his glasses and stood a bit taller than the boy before him. "I am serious! The Wolfman is...Have you not heard of him?!"

"I have, I just didn't think you would be so afraid of him, Adrian."  
"Don't call me by my first name! It's 'The Chemist!'"  
"As if that isn't any less embarrassing."

"Just shut up! What kind of name is 'Stiles' anyway?" Adrian scoffed once again, forcing a laugh at the boy's name. "I could just leave you here to get caught, little boy. You are lucky I am helping you."

"I could've done this on my own, but this way was easier." Stiles smiled at his accomplice, who rolled his eyes and pulled out a small knife. The boy stared down at the knife and rose an eyebrow. "Oh, come on. What's a knife going to do to me, dude?"

"I will cut you throat open!" Adrian threatened, trying to assert dominance over the boy. "Now shut the hell up and follow my orders." And with that, Adrian thought he had won this battle. But, he was wrong. Because Stiles took out his own weapon: A black and blue painted metal bat.

"Oh, yeah? I'm going on my own from this point on. If you or your men try and keep me here, I will bash this metal bat into your balls and faces. Got that?" Stiles grinned and gave a soft giggle. "Oh, threats make me giggle. Something about them that makes them so fun."

"Crazy idiot. Get out, then! Before my men shoot you first."  
"We'll see."  
"Go!"

"Fine, fine." Stiles sighed and held onto the duffle bag's strap tightly, making his way out of the metal vault. He stumbled over some scattered cash, but regained his balance as he stepped out now. Stiles glanced back, noticing Adrian beginning to gather some cash now, stuffing it into one of his duffle bags that he brought. "Fuckin' idiot." Stiles whispered to himself as he quickly reached for the door of the vault and began to push it closed, ignoring the yells of 'Stop!' coming from Adrian. "Sorry, Chemo, gotta trap you in here for a bit 'til the cops come."

"What?! Why?! Hey! Hey! Help!" Adrian shouted as loud as he could, noticing the darkness that now shrouded him as he was alone in the vault.

"I'm still on the side of justice, some times." Stiles gave a small salute to the door of the vault, giving a laugh after as he knelt down and picked up his duffle bag once again. As he turned, he was faced with five men pointing their guns at him. "Oh, shit."

"What did you do to the boss?!" One of the men said, inching a bit closer toward Stiles. The boy just laughed and calmed his nerves, knowing that if he showed any kind of hesitation, the men would kill him on the spot.

"He told me to come get you guys, and like...Oh, my god! Is that the Wolfman?!" Stiles gasped as loud as he could, pointing up at the ceiling. The men quickly pointed their guns upwards and began firing rapidly, screaming as well. Stiles tried to hold in his laughter as he quickly darted away, going up one of the bank's staircases that lead to the higher floors of the bank. One of the men noticed Stiles' escape, and shouted out to the others to get him.

"You three, stay here and get the boss out. Me and Vinny will go and get that little shit!" The man nodded to the others, and quickly left with the man named Vinny, the two traveling upstairs and following Stiles. The three men turned to the vault, looking at the large, metal door with wide eyes.

"How are we supposed to get him out?" One of them said, looking as dumbfounded as the other two.

"How about we help?"  
"Sure-- Wait a minute, wha--"

"Oh, shit! The Wolfman!" One of the men turned and was faced with the Wolfman and Wolfboy, with Wolfboy having a smirk on his face and the Wolfman looking stern and serious as ever. "Idiots! Kill them!"

"Like that ever works." Wolfboy spoke with pride and gave a chuckle as he leaped over one of the charging men. He turned and slammed his fist into his opponent's jaw, successfully breaking it. The Wolfman quickly shrouded his opponent in his cape, and slammed his knee into the man's back, making him fall over.

"Got them?" The Wolfman said, slamming his heavy boot into the thug's chest, making the man scream out in pain. He turned his eyes toward Wolfboy, who nodded and gave a thumbs up.

"Look out!" He suddenly said, as the Wolfman turned and was faced with an incoming fist from the remaining thug. The man ducked and grabbed onto the other man's arm, quickly turning his body and swinging the thug up and over his body, then slamming him down into the other thug on the carpeted floor.

"There were two more of you, where are the other two?!" The Wolfman growled and raised the thug's arm, prepared to snap one of his bones in half. Wolfboy came up beside him, but soon went around and began to open the vault door.

"Ow! Please, please--"  
"Tell me now!"  
"Upstairs! Down the left hall! They were chasing the boy!"  
"What boy?"

* * *

 

"Come on, guys." Stiles sighed and stared down the hallway and into the two thug's eyes. "I'm not one to fight. I usually hate fighting."

"It'll be easier to beat the shit out of you then." One of the thugs commented, the other one chuckling as Stiles rolled his eyes and put on a fake smile.

"Well, I guess you're right." Stiles sighed heavily, stepping back and leaning against the wall, looking defeated. "Please, just, take it easy on me."

"No promises, boy." One of the thugs said, and were soon charging toward Stiles and lowering their fists to meet Stiles' stomach. As they came forward, Stiles grinned and quickly charged toward them as well. "Hey, coming willing, are you now?"

"Nah. I guess I'll fight." Stiles said, quickly avoiding their fists and back-flipping over them with ease. As he landed and did a quick turn, Stiles swung his metal bat into the face of one of the men, while turning the other way and swinging his right leg up to strike the man in the torso, knocking him back as well. The two fell back into the wall behind them, one of them bleeding profusely from his nose and forehead, while the other was at a loss of breath. "How old are you guys? Fifty?"

"We're not that old you piece of shit!" The bleeding man stood up, quickly jumping at Stiles. The boy ducked and twirled in a circle, swinging his bat up once again and striking the man in the gut. The other man came behind Stiles, wrapping his arms around the boy and holding him still for the other to strike him. Stiles grunted and began to shimmy, slamming his elbows into the man's chest rapidly. The man holding Stiles grunted and shouted out in pain. The bleeding man raised his fist, ready to strike Stiles in the face for making him bleed.

"Sorry!" Stiles giggled again, turning his body with the man turning as well. Now the man's back was facing the other man's direction, and he was quickly struck with the man's punch. The man screamed out and let go of Stiles, with him falling to the floor. The other man looked up, screaming in rage and preparing another strike. But, Stiles quickly jumped and crawled up the flat wall a little, then jumping back down and wrapping his legs around the bleeding man's neck. A twist and a turn later, Stiles had his thighs wrapped tight around the man who was now beginning to lose his breath. "It's a sad day with a tubby like you dies at the hands of someone as slender and agile as me." And with that, Stiles leaned himself back and used all of his strength to lift the large man up and swing him over, slamming the man's head into the carpeted floor with a crack. Stiles gasped out and let go of the thug, crawling away a little and catching his breath. "Quite the workout, boys, thanks."

"Impressive." A sudden voice came out from the darkness. Stiles turned his head and noticed the red, glowing eyes in the distance.

"The Wolfman, I presume?" Stiles stood up, giving a soft smirk as he sighed lightly. The glowing red eyes stopped glowing as soon as the man came out from the shadows.

"Not quite."  
"...You're not the Wolfman."


	2. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finds out who this man is, Derek and Scott are left with a bloody mess, and there's a rising of a new group that portrays a University.

"Correct, I am not 'The Wolfman', but I am something better."  
"You're definitely older and more worn out than him."  
"You might want to watch that pretty mouth of yours, Stiles."

"Or what? And how do you know of me? We just met." Stiles narrowed his eyes at the man before him. He felt an uneasy vibe coming off from this guy, but...He did look hot, despite his age comment. He just wanted to give off that 'I don't give a fuck' feel. The man sighed and chuckled lightly, looking downward at the red carpeting the two stood on.

"I've actually been watching you for a while now, Mr. Stilinski." As soon as the unknown man said Stiles' last name, the boy stumbled back, suddenly feeling fear. "Ah, there it is...You finally fear me now when I brought up your last name, hmm?"

"What do you want..." Stiles said immediately after, shivering from the fear that crept up his spine now. "If you want a blowjob, or wanna stick your dick in my ass, be my guest...I'm all yours."

"Indeed, you are all mine." The man said with a chuckle, soon walking closer and grabbing onto Stiles' chin with a sudden force. The boy whimpered and was shoved back into the wall behind him. The two thugs beside the two began to come to, looking a bit dazed and unsure of where they were. Stiles looked at the two thugs then back at the man holding his chin.

"They're getting up, dude..."

"Oh, I know." The man chuckled darkly and turned Stiles around to face the wall. "Close your eyes, sweetheart. You don't want to watch this..." As soon as Stiles heard the words, he shut his eyes tight and leaned against the wall. He did not want to piss of this guy in any way, especially since it was clear now that he was the Commissioner's son, Stiles Stilinski. Stiles continued to ponder the outcomes of what could happen after tonight, but was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a loud, non-human growl. The boy cowered into the corner now, suddenly feeling danger. There were the screams from the two thugs, which quickly went quiet as soon as Stiles heard the sound of something being sliced open. Or, apart.

"Help...Help..." One of the thug's voices came up from beside Stiles, making the boy want to look and see what was exactly happening. But, the thug was silenced by another loud slicing sound. Stiles felt like crying, he felt fear. He had no idea what this guy was, but it obviously wasn't something human.

"You can look now, dear." The man's voice spoke softly, making Stiles feel a tad bit more safer, but he knew he wasn't. Stiles stood up and turned, being face-to-face with the older man who had a gentle smile. "Don't look, just look at me..."

"Okay..." Stiles said softly. Soon, the man had his arms wrapped around Stiles' waist and hoisted the boy up. Stiles was thrown over the man's shoulder, and was immediately commanded to close his eyes again. He did so, and heard the strange sounds as the man walked across what Stiles could decipher were dead bodies. He heard the small splats and the slight squishes. The boy shivered and began to let his mind wonder, wanting to look desperately to see the bodies, but he couldn't.

"We're out now, sweetie." The man's voice spoke softly again, as he placed down Stiles. The boy opened his eyes to find himself facing the man once again, but they were in an alleyway now. "By the way, my name is Peter..." Peter held out his hand and smirked. "Peter Hale."

"I'm...Well, you already know who I am." Stiles lightly laughed, hoping to lighten the mood. Peter just stared at him still, his creepy pedophilic looking smirk looking like it was forever stuck on his face. "Thanks for, saving me I guess...Wait, where's my bag?"

"About that, we didn't have time to retrieve it."  
"What?! I, I had money in there!"  
"I know. But would you rather get caught by Dogman and Mutt-boy?"

"I guess not..." Stiles clenched his fists and stared down at his shoes. They were a blue and black checkered pattern, and he wondered why he always loved wearing them, just to get his mind off the current events. "I still need money, though."

"Oh, don't worry, my little Stiles. We will get you your money, and more. Do you want more?"  
"More? What is 'more'?"  
"Anything you want. Jewels, money, cars, anything..."  
"...Hell yeah! I want all of that! So, when will I get all of that? Next week?"

"Oh, no-no." Peter chuckled and sighed lightly, moving his hand up to grip Stiles' chin again and making him look up at him. "I'll help you get them, this is an equal partnership. And, in return, you will help me with a plan of my own..."

"I didn't want a partnership, Mr. Hale..." Stiles said, but was suddenly hit in the face with a gentle slap from Peter's left hand.

"I have so much dirt on you, kid. Besides, I've taken a liking to you. You're adorable, innocent looking, and no one knows your name yet." Peter smiled to himself at the thought of having this boy as his own 'partner in crime', and hopefully to have this boy as his little pet as well. "I will help you with all of that. I think you and I both know you aren't fit for college, and this is more fun, right?"

"...It isn't, I was just doing this, 'cause..."  
"Yes, yes, you need the money for college. What did I just say? You don't need it, you're smart enough as it is."

"Really?" Stiles beamed at the compliment, keeping his eyes locked on Peter's. The man nodded and licked his own lips, looking a bit hesitant about something.

"So let me repeat my question again, more easier for you to understand, my dear boy..." Peter cleared his throat, letting go of Stiles' chin and fixing his coat. "Would you rather be at college, learning about things you already know and wasting money? Or, would you rather be out here, causing havoc, being the top dog in the criminal food chain and spending your time with a man who wants you?"

"...Uh," Stiles began, actually pondering the choices he has. He understands that the man in front of him probably wants him to choose the whole havoc, top dog and lover thing, but he also wanted to be in college too. He had his best friend Lydia, who was dedicated to finishing college with Stiles when they first began last year. Though, Stiles liked this...He liked, being...'Bad'. Something about being a criminal gave him a rush, it made him tingle, it made him happy. He wanted to do this, and basically just, rule this city and have everyone at his feet. He wanted to be a king.

"So?" Peter smiled, his hands behind his back. He was prepared to snap Stiles' neck if the boy chose college, 'cause he had no intention of leaving this boy alive if he chose wrong.

"...I'd, I'd like this, to be the 'top dog', to just, have fun and cause havoc. It sounds like something I'd love to do." Stiles smiled up at Peter, who had a slightly shocked face, but his face grew into a grin.

"Good boy. We will stick together and I will show you the ropes, and soon enough, we will be unstoppable." Peter sighed at the thought, having the city under his feet and finally ruling over all of these pathetic humans. Stiles nodded to his statement and kept his smile up, which made Peter's heart flutter just a little. "And you will be mine, correct?" Peter chuckled and wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist, tugging the boy close. "'Cause I adore you..." He softly whispered, placing a gentle kiss onto Stiles' head of hair. He nuzzled into it gently and awaited the boy's answer.

"Yes, yours...We could have, a relationship, right?" Stiles felt like jumping in victory. This was what he wanted, a man that wants him, and will love him forever, and to do what he liked best: being a criminal. Peter chuckled and gave a small nod into Stiles' hair.

"Of course, my dear boy. Come now, we need to leave before we are caught." Peter said quickly, turning Stiles around and giving the boy a gentle slap to the ass.

"Right, right." Stiles said, starting to cartwheel and hum to himself in happiness. Peter observed and thought to himself.

'He's perfect, can't believe this stupid boy fell for all of my lies. Tsk, wonder how bad his father raised him.' Peter clicked his tongue and followed the boy as the two made it out of the alleyway and toward a black van that was parked beside the road.

* * *

 

"Holy, God!"  
"My exact thoughts."  
"What the hell happened here?!"  
"Unsure. But it seems they were torn apart by some type of animal."

"Yeah, and it seems like someone wanted to leave a message for Wolfman and I." Wolfboy looked between Commissioner Stilinski and Wolfman, who just stared back with a small glare. Wolfboy nodded and began to make his way back toward the front of the bank, where the policemen were apprehending Adrian Harris, 'The Chemist' as he called himself.

"Do you usually see shit like this on a daily basis?!" Commissioner Stilinski narrowed his eyes at the scattered organs and the large amounts of blood splattered on the carpet that blended it lightly. Wolfman just grunted and shook his head.

"Not at all. This is new to both of us."  
"Any idea who?"  
"No, but we could suggest that the security camera up above could help us."

"Oh. Alright. I'll be sure to get someone in here to retrieve it." Commissioner Stilinski looked up above, noticing the security camera that had a faint red light glowing. It looked damaged, though.

"I can get it myself." The Wolfman said, turning and beginning to climb up the wall and toward the security camera that sat in the top corner. He gripped onto the device and tugged it out from it's wires, jumping down and landing with ease as his cape helped him. Commissioner Stilinski gave a gentle chuckle, always admiring the tactics and neat gadgets that the Wolfman had. The hero tore open the camera and looked at the video chip, quickly stuffing it into a free pouch on his utility belt. "I'll look at it when I get back to the Den."

"Alright. Be sure to inform me of what you found after, right?" Commissioner Stilinski asked, raising an eyebrow at the Wolfman, who just nodded in response. "My men and I will handle this mess here. Did you get all the information you needed?"

"Not yet." The Wolfman said and turned to face the two ripped apart bodies and scattered organs along the carpet. His cowl gave off a ray of red light that quickly scanned the area from top to bottom, and then gave a small ding of successfully capturing everything. "Now I have."

"Sorry, Harris, looks like your chemistry class will be teacher free today." Wolfboy chuckled at the man's shouts of protest that were turning into cuss-words. "Hey! Watch your mouth, you teach in a high school, dude!"

"Wolfboy, let's go." The Wolfman came out of no where, slightly startling Wolfboy from his 'conversation' with Adrian.

"Coming." Wolfboy said, turning to give a wave toward the Commissioner, who waved back and smiled lightly.

"Thanks again you two." Commissioner Stilinski nodded toward The Wolfman as the hero leaped into the Wolfmobile, with Wolfboy following behind just as quick. The man gave a small wave and backed out, then drove off in a flash with the screech of the Wolfmobile's tires being the only thing left behind.

* * *

 

"Damn, I didn't think we'd be faced with something like that during our job." Scott sighed and took off his hood and eye mask. Derek stood at the Wolf computer, typing something that had to do with data from the video chip he took from the security camera. Scott came up beside him, looking at the keyboard and the screen up above. "Find anything?"

"I have."  
"What is it, then?"

"First, there is the security camera footage. Look." Derek grunted and pointed up at the screen, which clearly showed a video of a Stiles and the two thugs fighting. Scott and Derek narrowed their eyes at the boy's movement in his fighting skills, and the sudden smack of the metal bat against one of the guy's faces.

"Whose that?" Scott asked with a glare at the moving boy on the screen. Derek stood for a moment, thinking of everyone he knew or seen, and he never met this boy before.

"Unsure. I can look into it later. But look here, as soon as the fight is finished, the camera is immediately shut off and turned back on after the carnage of the two thug's deaths." Derek sighed lightly and figured the security camera was tampered with beforehand, or during. Scott gave a soft 'hmm' as well, then scratched his head in wonder.

"Can you retrieve the missing footage?"  
"I just said it was turned off, Scott."  
"Yeah, but, I thought security camera's could still capture things even when turned off?"  
"That's...Scott, no."

"Oh, okay." Scott blinked his eyes and looked down at his eye mask. "Sorry." The boy gave a gentle laugh, but was given no response by Derek. Instead, he just sighed and turned, leaving the Den and entering back into Derek's mansion household. "I'll see you upstairs, dude."

"Alright." Derek said, keeping his eyes focused on the footage and tilting his head lightly at the boy's movements and small grunts and words being said. Derek decided to pause it and enhance the footage, zooming in on the boy's face particularly. The man examined the boy's face, which looked better with a smile the boy made as he beat the shit out of the thugs. "Just who in the hell is he..." Derek sighed and continued to examine the boy by pausing the footage at different times and examining his body, his face, his hair and everything else... (Ass included, even though he didn't want to admit it.)

"Perhaps Adrian would know, he was with him during the robbery after all." Derek said to himself, continuing to stare at the frozen footage and the boy's perfectly rounded ass in his tight black and blue pants he wore. "Strange coloring, but still..."

"Quite the workout, boys, thanks." The boy's voice repeated over and over, as Derek tried to decipher the boy's voice now. Derek tilted his head up at the screen and sighed heavily. He wouldn't be able to figure out who this boy was unless he spoke to Adrian, but now was not the time to do so. He had to wait 'til tomorrow. At least he could catch up on some sleep before he had to be at work in the morning.

"No, sleep can wait." Derek suddenly said out loud, then turning to look at his cowl and retrieve the microchip implanted into the cowl. "Might as well examine the crime scene and locate any clues as to what it was that killed them..." And with that, the crime scene picture appeared on the screen and Derek began his work.

* * *

 

"Sir, they attacked the bank and the Wolfman and Wolfboy came."  
"Alright. What happened as soon as they came?"  
"Uh, well. There was a slaughtering of two of Adrian's men, and the apprehension of Adrian."

"Alright. What else?" A man's voice spoke deep and stern to his underling, who was wrapped in black and having a Ninja-like appearance. The henchman shook a little and continued reading.

"There was a boy with Adrian and his men, and the boy somehow disappeared. We assume he escaped before the Wolfman and Wolfboy could get to him."  
"I see."  
"They do not know his location currently, but the Wolfman, the Commissioner and his men are looking for this unknown boy."

"Good. We must learn about this new player in our midst." The man stood up from his current seat, which was in front of the henchman reading the information on a paper.

"Yes, master Argent." The henchman bowed and kept his head down as the Argent man gave a gentle pat on the back to his underling. "Does this mean--"

"I didn't ask you to speak, and no, you're still going to die." The Argent man grabbed onto the henchman's neck and twisted it, snapping it with ease. The man then let go of his underling, the limp body falling onto the floor and being nothing more.

"Dad?"  
"Yes, Allison?"  
"Are you done with your work?"  
"Of course I am. I'm coming in now, what were we going to teach you?"  
"Sword fighting."  
"Ah, yes. I'll be right there, Allison."

"Okay." Allison's voice trailed off in the distance as the girl closed the man's office door. Her father made his way toward his desk in the faint darkness, soon turning on the light and sitting himself down into his chair and giving a soft sigh. He turned and looked at his name plate on his desk, which read 'Chris Argent, Chancellor of Beacon City University'.

"So much work to do, but I have a school to run as well." Chris gave a gentle sigh once again, turning in his chair and figuring out what to do. Finally, thinking of a plan on what to do, he pulled up his phone and began to dial someone's number. Soon, the phone was picked up and the unknown man on the other end listened closely to Chris' words. "Tomorrow, you're all to go out in search for anything strange in the city, not including the Wolfman or Wolfboy, got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I'm expecting a full report on what you find by the end of that night. I'm really not hoping to go out myself and find what I need, that is what you are all there for. Goodbye." Chris hung up on the man in the middle of his own goodbye and stood up, looking down at the deceased body still on his floor. "I'll clean this up later..." He said softly and walked toward the door, exiting and calling for Allison.

"Ready?"  
"Ready."

"Begin." Chris stepped back immediately, observing his daughter as she stood in the middle of the woods, a blindfold on her face and the trees up above shrouding any amount of light. He watched with a small fear as two of his Ninja henchmen came out of no where and charged for Allison, swinging their katana's in unison. Allison quickly jumped up and swung her own katana, slicing the neck of one of the men as the other quickly charged into her. Allison stumbled over but got back up quick, ducking and avoiding the enemy's katana slices.

"Is this even a challenge?" Allison commented with a small smile, her opponent giving a quick yell and slicing his katana down toward the middle of her torso. Allison quickly leaned and avoided it, turning and swinging her right leg up to strike the man in the head as she brought her other leg up to strike the man in the torso now. The man stumbled and gave a soft cough as Allison quickly ran up to him and swung her katana up then slamming it down into the man's torso, giving it a gentle twist as it sliced through the man's stomach.

"M-Master...A-Ar..."  
"My daughter and I do not give mercy, Damien."  
"I..."

"Be quiet, you're dead." Allison took off her blindfold and glared down at the man known as Damien. Just for the fun of it, Allison began to drag her katana up and sliced through her enemy's chest now, the man screaming out and feeling the blood spill out of him and onto ground underneath him. She continued on doing so, finally bringing it up to the man's neck before she pulled her katana out in a quick motion. Chris smiled bright at the sight. His daughter was ready.

"Allison, you're ready."  
"I know, dad. I've been."

"It's going to be quite a battle." Chris nodded and watched as his daughter brushed her hair out of her face and smiled wide.

"Good. I'm expecting quite a challenge from The Wolfman."


	3. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a plan for all of this, and Derek decides to interrogate Adrian about Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am lucky I have a few songs I can listen to that inspire me to write this, it's great. :D Hope you like this chapter! (I'm not very good at sex scenes so uguhhdfgsgg sorry.)

"So why do you need me?"  
"You are essential, Stiles. Believe me."

"Again, why?" Stiles crossed his arms as he made his way into Peter's loft. The place was pretty spotless and clean. The only thing he didn't dismiss was the paper-covered wall toward the right of him. He turned to face it, noticing a lot of scribbled handwriting and unknown languages. "What's this?"

"Part of my plan, Stiles." Peter grinned and came up from behind the boy, his hands resting onto his shoulders and gently squeezing them. "I'll tell you everything, if you promise to join me on my conquest and help me..."

"What do I even get out of this? My help does not come cheap."  
"Well what do you want, Stiles?"

"..." Stiles stood there, still feeling the older man's hands on his shoulders, which he was now massaging gently as Stiles felt like putty in his hands. "I, I don't know..." Stiles swallowed and leaned back against the man behind him. "Haven't thought that far..."

"Whatever you want, I will get it for you." Peter whispered into Stiles' ear with a grin.

"A-Alright..." Stiles gave a soft nod and began to close his eyes. Peter's massaging on the boy's shoulders moved up toward his neck. Stiles hummed in satisfaction and smiled to himself gently.

"Alright what?" Peter asked, stopping for a second as Stiles snapped back to reality from his waves of massaging pleasure.

"I will...I'll work with you."  
"Good. I'm rather pleased, Stiles."

"Me too..." Stiles felt the massaging from Peter again, falling back into the man's embrace as Peter lead Stiles to the sofa nearby. The two sat down with Peter continuing on as Stiles hummed some more.

"You won't know pleasure until I am done with you, Stiles." Peter spoke gently into Stiles' ear, his hands soon trailing down Stiles' torso and tugging on the boy's pants. Stiles let out a sudden gasp and tried to pull away, but was held down by Peter.

"I'm-- I don't--"  
"Be quiet...Just let me. I promise you, it will feel good."  
"...Be gentle?"  
"...Yes. I, will."

"Okay..." Stiles felt his pants tugged off and he was left in his briefs. Peter chuckled and began to move those off, his hands trailing up Stiles' legs afterwards and feeling the boy's skin. Stiles blushed a deep red and felt Peter's gently caressing.

"This is the prize possession." Peter said as his hands move up to grip Stiles' ass cheeks. Stiles quickly jolted up, letting out a gentle gasp. The older man chuckled at this and began to feel both cheeks, his hands gently feeling the softness before he smacked them with his hands. Stiles wiggled in response and groaned gently. "You like that?"

"Yes...I, I do."  
"Well, you will only get that if you're bad."  
"If I'm bad...?"

"Yes, bad." Peter repeated. He stood up and began to slide down his pants and boxers, the man keeping his eyes on Stiles' as the boy looked up at him with a slight wonder. "I'm going to spank you hard if you decide to disobey me."

"Oh..." Stiles swallowed again, giving a shakey breath and nodding gently. Peter smirked in response and began to make his way onto Stiles. He pushed the boy back against the arm rest and raised his legs. Stiles watched in a trance as he was about to be fucked open by some guy he just met. He felt inner guilt for doing this so soon, but, he wanted it. He hadn't had sex in quite a while.

"Ready, sweetheart?" Peter tugged on his cock gently, his erection coming in an instant at the sight of Stiles' pink, puckered hole. Stiles bit onto his bottom lip and nodded, tugging his shirt up his torso and reaching for his own erection. Peter growled and quickly smacked Stiles' hand, making the boy yelp. "No, no. You don't touch yourself, boy. You never touch yourself, got it?"

"Why...Not...?" Stiles felt his breaths become uneasy as Peter chuckled and pressed his hard cock against the boy's tight hole. Stiles tried to push the man inside of him, but he had no luck.

"Because, darling. I want to make you cum without you having to touch yourself."  
"Mm..."

"Good. You understand that now, let's begin." Peter grinned and immediately pushed himself inside of Stiles. The man going in as deep as he could before his balls were up against the boy's hole. Stiles let out a sharp scream, feeling his former tight hole stretch around the man's invading cock.

"Peter--"  
"Alpha. Call me Alpha, sweetheart...I am your Alpha now, after all."  
"Yes, Alpha..."

"So tight, Stiles...How long has it been?" Peter gently thrust himself in and out of Stiles' hole. He felt the tight heat that completely covered his dick, making him shiver in pleasure. Stiles stared at him, his eyes closing at each invasion of Peter's cock. The older man simply chuckled at the look of ecstasy on Stiles' face.

"Long..." Stiles simply said through a moan. Peter continued on at a faster pace, his hands reaching up and holding Stiles' as the man stared into Stiles' half-closed eyes.

"I'll be the only man from now on then, I'll always fill you up with my cum and leave your leaking..." Peter spoke in a hushed tone, one of his hands moving down to grip Stiles' chin and forcing the boy to look straight up at him. "Got it?"

"Yes, yes, Alpha." Stiles whined out and felt his asshole clench around Peter's cock that moved in harder and faster. The two were moaning loudly now. It wouldn't be long before Peter injected his cum into Stiles' awaiting asshole, but Stiles was more than eager to feel the heat inside of him as soon as he could. "Please, faster, Alpha!"

"What a greedy little whore you are, wanting my cum up inside of you already." Peter chuckled darkly and shifted his hand to grip Stiles' neck, practically choking the boy but merely holding him still so he could move in and out quicker.

"Yes, yes!" Stiles agreed with Peter's comment about him. He couldn't deny it, once he got into having sex with a guy, he wanted nothing more than a warm load inside to keep him satisfied.

"Gonna cum." Peter gritted out through clenched teeth and suddenly let out a loud roar. That roar traveled throughout the loft, echoing in Stiles' ears and making him shoot his own load from the primal sound. Peter's load quickly filled up the boy he fucked into, the white, sticky liquid traveling deep into Stiles' asshole as the boy moaned out and screamed in ecstasy.

"Oh, god!" Stiles gasped and felt his own sticky load splatter against his shirt and halfly on his face.

"Good little boy..." Peter managed to say through his exhausted breaths. He sat himself down and tugged Stiles up, bringing the boy up to his chest and planting soft kisses along the boy's head and inhaling his scent. Stiles merely smiled to himself, exhausted as well, but loving the attention he got from Peter now. Despite his usual snarky, sarcastic self, Stiles admired affection so much. It changed him.

* * *

"I will come to you tomorrow and inform you of when it is time for the first phase of our plan, alright?" Peter guided the boy to his front door, staying close to him and giving soft squeezes to Stiles' ass as they walked. Stiles blushed and nodded, giving a soft giggle after as he reached the door now. The boy turned and faced Peter, a bright grin on his face.

"Yes." Stiles nodded and leaned up to place a gentle kiss onto Peter's cheek. But, the man had other plans, and turned his head to meet Stiles' lips with his own. It was the first time they kissed, and Peter wanted to taste that boy's mouth. "Pe--"

"Alpha." Peter whispered gently, his tongue licking at the entrance of Stiles' mouth. Stiles gladly allowed the man's tongue inside his mouth. Stiles' tongue began to slide against Peter's, the two tasting each other's saliva in their mouths and giving soft moans of pleasure. Stiles allowed Peter's tongue to travel around Stiles' mouth, the taste of Stiles becoming a bit permanent in Peter's brain. It tasted of mint, with a soft hint of a fruit of some sort. He was unsure what. "Delicious." Peter grinned and pulled himself away. Stiles was out of breath and merely blushed in response, giving a small smile.

"I'll see you, then..." Stiles said meekly. Peter gave a small grunt in response and placed a gentle kiss onto Stiles' forehead.

"Be good until we meet again, then you can go bat-shit crazy all you want and kill anyone you desire." Peter smirked and brought his hand down to Stiles' waist, giving a soft caress.

"Yes, okay. Uh, bye, then." Stiles began to pull away, turning and walking out the opened door. He turned back to watch Peter observe him from his room door. The boy reached the elevator and walked in, giving another quick small wave to Peter before he disappeared into the elevator. Peter continued watching until the doors closed shut.

"First up, obtaining the funds." Peter said to himself, reciting the plan to himself so he could remember what to do and what not to do. He had planned on burning everything in his loft, so that nothing would trace back to him or give an indication of his plans.

"Second, the transformation of a few unwilling participants..." Peter made his way over toward an end table at the end of the sofa. He opened one of the drawers to it and pulled out a book, the book's title read: 'Stiles'. Peter opened the book and began to scan through it, reading the information on Stiles over again until he reached a part about Stiles' best friend, Lydia Martin. He smiled to himself and began to wonder what he could do to her.

"Hello?"  
"Stiles, it's me, Lydia!"  
"Yes, I read that on my phone. What's up?"  
"Uh, where are you?"  
"Walking around in the city."  
"I need your...I guess, advice. Can you meet me at the coffee shop at the university?"  
"Lydia, it's one AM in the morning. I need to go ho--"

"Now, Stiles! Please." Lydia's voice sounded troubled over the phone. Stiles sighed to himself and looked up at the street he was on.

"I guess so. I'll meet you there in...Twenty minutes, then."  
"Okay! Bye!"  
"Bye, Lydia."

* * *

"Where's Adrian?"  
"Inside that cell, why?"

"I need to talk to him." The Wolfman growled and began to open the cell, practically breaking it as he walked in quick. Commissioner Stilinski attempted to stop him, but he was quickly pushed back by the Wolfman. Adrian and two other prisoners were speaking about something but quickly split apart as Adrian got up.

"What now--"  
"Shut up and sit down, Harris!"

"Okay, okay!" Adrian looked up at the Wolfman with wide eyes. The hero gave a glare that was clearly visible to Adrian, making the man swallow down the lump in his throat. "Uh, w-what do you need?"

"I need to know who the hell this is." The Wolfman quickly withdrew a picture, which showed Stiles in it on the floor next to the two thugs he had taken down. Adrian looked at the picture and looked back up at the hero with a small smile.

"Oh, you need to know who that is? I don't know, though, I can be persuaded by--"  
"Shut up and tell me."  
"Ah-ah-ah! I need a compromise, Wolfman. I don't do this for free."

"Here's my compromise, then." The Wolfman quickly let go of Adrian and reached for the hair on his head. He gripped the man's hair tight and began to slam the man's face into the brick wall behind him. Adrian let out a loud shout and began to bleed from his now broken nose. "Is that enough, or do you still need more?"

"Okay, okay! Please, no more. I'll tell you." Adrian cried out and was let go by the Wolfman's grip. The man raised his hands up to his nose and held it, wincing in pain at the blood he felt dripping. "The boy, in the photo, he was working with me during the heist at the bank."

"I already know that part, get to who he is and where he came from."  
"Okay...His name is Stiles, that's all I know. He helped me with the heist 'cause he was going to do the same thing."

"Did he say why?" The Wolfman kept his gaze on Adrian as the man continued explaining about 'Stiles', which was a strange name to Derek.

"No, he just...He just said he wanted to join in, and said he would..."  
"Would what?"  
"Do other favors if I let him."  
"What favors, Adrian?

"He said he would suck my dick and let me fuck him." Adrian said in a quick pace, giving a soft breath after as he looked up at the Wolfman.

"Did he?" The Wolfman said, pretending as if that did not bother him. But, in fact, it did. Derek was beyond pissed that Adrian would even consider having sex with such a young looking boy. Derek had figured the boy was likely still in his teens. Just another reason to keep Adrian locked up.

"No, he did not. He said after the heist, but, I began to grow impatient with him and I was just pissed off until you and Wolfboy came." Adrian narrowed his eyes and stared down at his shoes.

"Where did you find him at?"  
"He came up to us, outside of the bank."  
"Alright. Do you have any idea where he could have went, any indication of why he locked you in the vault?"  
"Just to be a little shit, most likely."

"We're done here, then." The Wolfman quickly turned and began to walk out, ignoring the curses coming from Adrian's mouth as he closed the cell door. "I've heard it all before, Adrian. Have a good time at Eichen Asylum."

"Screw you!" Adrian yelled out toward the Wolfman as he began to walk away. "Don't walk away! I'm not done!"

"You are." The Wolfman sighed and turned the corner, only to be met with Commissioner Stilinski. "Commissioner."

"Wolfman, why did you need Adrian? What good is he?" Commissioner Stilinski raised an eyebrow at the hero.

"I needed him to find out about an accomplice of his. I did find out some useful information, but other than that, I still need to search for this person." The Wolfman began to make his way out again, but was stopped by the Commissioner's hand on his shoulder.

"You need to watch out for some people that I believe are coming after you."  
"What for? Everyone comes after me, Commissioner."  
"I seen two men dressed in black jumping from rooftop to rooftop around the area."

"Dressed in black?" The Wolfman narrowed his eyes and thought of any of his past enemies that were dressed in all black. One came to mind: Chris Argent.

"Yeah...Do you need some back-up with--"  
"No, I am fine, Commissioner. Leave it to me. Go back to your work."  
"Okay then. Good luck."

"Don't need it." The Wolfman quickly exited the police department and shot his wolfclaw up toward the roof of the building. He quickly flew up and landed onto the rooftop with ease. He looked from side to side, noticing nothing. But, he felt a presence nearby. He knew someone was watching him, he just didn't know from where yet.

"Master Argent is watching you, Wolfman." A voice came out from the darkness. The Wolfman turned around the area, staring into the darkness with his red eyes glowing a little brighter. He switched on his night vision mode, which allowed him to easily see the enemies around him. Five ninjas.

"Is he now? Where is he?"  
"We are not telling you that. We are only here to send a message."  
"Alright. You told me the message, why aren't you leaving yet?"

"Master Argent never said we couldn't attempt to kill you." The speaking ninja rushed out of the darkness and withdrew his katana. He swung it toward the torso of the Wolfman, but it was easily dodged by him. The Wolfman quickly darted toward the attacking ninja and slammed his palm into the man's forehead, knocking him backwards. Two more ninjas came out from the darkness, leaping up into the air and coming down with a swing of their swords.

"I hardly think you could actually land a scratch on me. You're just Chris Argent's underlings." The Wolfman narrowed his eyes and quickly darted to the left, avoiding the incoming attackers. He then swung his leg up to strike the second ninja in the thigh, he then tossed a smoke bomb toward the third ninja, who began coughing hysterically from the invasion of smoke in the small area.

"Believe me, we will kill you!" The second ninja said as he stood back up from his thigh injury. He then round-housed the Wolfman in the back, knocking the hero forward a bit. The Wolfman quickly turned and charged toward the second ninja, striking the man in the torso and throwing him up into the air. The first ninja from before finally striking, swinging his katana as he did the first time. The Wolfman quickly leaped up and grabbed onto the second ninja's leg, tossing him down and into the line of the katana's swing. There was a loud slicing sound and the screams coming from the second ninja. The Wolfman landed with ease and quickly turned to notice the man was sliced in half. His upper body laying a few feet away from his bottom part. The hero scrunched his nose but stood back up, swinging his fist into the new incoming ninja, striking the fourth ninja face and knocking him out successfully.

"Idiot!" The ninja shouted down toward the dead man before him.

"Where is he?" The second ninja finally stopped coughing and the smoke cleared. The Wolfman came from above and landed onto the man's back, his knee slamming into the man's lower back with a loud crack. The ninja let out a loud shout and fell down from pain, being defeated.

"There!" The first ninja pointed toward the Wolfman. Finally, as the Wolfman had predicted, the fifth ninja came at last and landed beside the first one. The two held their swords up and got into a stance, facing the Wolfman and standing perfectly still.

"I'm going to give you two a chance to leave." The Wolfman narrowed his eyes at the two who now looked to one another with a small head tilt.

"No thank you, Wolfman. We need our chance at redemption for this embarrassing battle by taking your head back to Master Argent."  
"Suit yourself."

"Ha!" The fifth ninja charged first, throwing his katana toward the Wolfman's torso and running toward the wall. The man ran up the wall and leaped toward the Wolfman from the right side as his katana sword came from the left. The Wolfman sighed and quickly avoided the incoming katana, then brought his hands up to grab the ninja by the shoulders and slamming him back into the wall with a loud thud. The man tensed and began to strike his fists into the Wolfman's torso randomly.

"I told you, you had the chance to leave." The Wolfman raised his fist and smashed it into the ninja's jaw, breaking it and causing the man to fall to the concrete in pain. The Wolfman quickly turned and was faced with a kick from the first ninja, the hero stumbling back into the wall and letting out a groan.

"I will not fail, I am the hardest--"

"You just did." The Wolfman quickly rushed up to the man and grabbed him by the neck, picking him up and giving a tight squeeze. "Why the hell is Chris Argent watching me?"

"He, he wants to kill you!"  
"I figured that out already."  
"I-I,"

"Never mind. I'll find out myself." The Wolfman glared into the man's eyes before he slammed the ninja down into the concrete below. He then struck the man in the head, knocking him out.

"Hey! Wolfman, we heard all the-- Holy shit." A policeman came up from the side of the building, having climbed up to see what was going on. The Wolfman stared around him, noticing the four knocked out men and the sliced apart body. He gave a soft sigh and shook his head, then made a running start toward the edge of the rooftop and jumping off with his cape falling in behind him. The policeman quickly darted to the edge as well, hoping to catch another glimpse of the hero as he disappeared into the night. Though, he seen no signs of the Wolfman. Finally, the man spoke into his radio and called in the incident. "Hey, uh, guys, we got like...Four ninjas up here and a disassembled body."

* * *

"I'm here, Lydia, what's wrong?"  
"Oh, my god, Stiles! I am so freaking out!"

"What?" Stiles blinked his eyes at the girl in front of him, Lydia was his best friend since the beginning of high school, and they've been together since, even went here to Beacon City University. The girl in front of him, though, she was scared and her make-up was slightly smeared on her face. "What's wrong?!"

"I, I'm going to fail this assignment!"  
"Oh god, Lydia. You had me scared for a second."

"This is something to be scared about!" Lydia screeched. Stiles sighed and winced at the scream from Lydia, who continued to freak out.

"I swear, you could be a Banshee with that scream of yours." Stiles quickly came up to Lydia and gave her a tight hug. "Why don't we sit down and have some coffee since we're here, yeah?"

"Okay..."

"So, what happened?" Stiles asked with another blink of his eyes. Lydia sat opposite of him, as they two sat at table near the glass wall that stared out toward the university courtyard.

"Well, nothing really...It's just, like I said, I'm freaking out over this assignment."  
"There's nothing to worry about, Lydia. You're freakin' awesome in Science stuff."  
"I know, but, like...I haven't gotten anything out of the Wolfsbane plant we're studying."

"Wolfsbane is pretty, uh, weird I guess." Stiles shrugged his shoulders and looked out the glass wall. He noticed the moonlight shining brightly tonight. "So what did you find out about this Wolfsbane stuff?"

"Just some basic information: Blue coloring, highly deadly to humans like us, and just other things like that. We are also supposed to do a liquid experiment of it in the afternoon." Lydia raised her coffee cup and took a sip, giving a soft sigh after and running a hand through her messed up hair. "I don't know. I couldn't sleep, I kept waking up thinking that I was going to fail and end up getting kicked out of the university."

"Pfft." Stiles laughed lightly and smiled at Lydia. "They wouldn't kick you out, Lydia. You're a real treasure, you're super smart, and like, you're just good at a lot of stuff." Stiles grinned and earned a smile from Lydia now.

"I guess so." Lydia sat up and smiled a bit brighter now. "Enough about me, though. How about you? How are you doing in your classes?"

"I'm okay...But," Stiles began but stopped. He knew if he told Lydia about his intentions on wanting to be a 'criminal' from now on would probably do something to their friendship. More than likely end it. "Just, a bit stressed about things is all."

"I see. Then I guess we're on the same boat, correct?" Lydia smiled and took a sip from her coffee. Stiles nodded and rose his own coffee up.

"To stress!"  
"To stress."


	4. Gaining Funds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Peter do another bank robbery, and Lydia continues her study on 'Wolfsbane'.

"Uh, is this the main office?"  
"Yes, it is. Who are you?"

"Jackson Whittemore, I, I'm starting work here today." Jackson gave a grin and looked around him. He was beyond excited, he was starting work today for Hale Enterprises, and had to get his ID card and everything before he began. He looked over at the receptionists at the front desk, one of them finally helping him.

"Oh, yes. You're the new engineer." The receptionist smiled and held the phone to her ear, quickly putting a finger up at Jackson to tell him to 'wait'. She spoke into the phone for a few seconds before turning back to Jackson. "Go into one of the elevators and go up to the fifth floor. That's where accounting is, and where you will get your ID card and from there you will be told where to go for your job. Okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." Jackson gave a quick nod and picked up his briefcase. He fixed his tie quickly and made his way toward the area where six elevators were running at once. A small crowd of people were gathered in the area, all waiting for the elevators. Jackson witnessed the quick shift of the crowd as they all gathered into the elevators. He tried to get himself into one of them, but noticed the tight fit. Instead, he stayed behind and just smiled awkwardly to himself, waiting for the next one. Luckily, the area was now less populated, and it was only him, a boy and a man in a lab coat. "Hello." Jackson gave a small wave to the man in the lab coat, who looked up in small confusion.

"Uh, hi." The man said back, a small smile forming. "Are you new here? I haven't quite seen you around the building."

"Oh, y-yeah. I am. Jackson Whittemore." Jackson held out his hand to the man, who quickly shook it back and grinned.

"Vernon Boyd," The man began, but quickly said something after. "Everyone calls me Boyd though."

"Alright, nice to meet ya, Boyd." Jackson smiled back. Boyd nodded and the elevator dinged, it opening and revealing a perfectly empty elevator. "Shall we?"

"Of course." Boyd made his way in, with Jackson following behind. The two men were then joined by the boy in the area as well, the three rising to the top in the elevator. "So, what are you working as, Jackson?"

"An engineer."  
"Oh, neat. What kind?"  
"There's, there's kinds?"  
"Yeah. I'd estimate you're in mechanical engineering."  
"I, guess you're right. Oh, my stop's here."

"Alright, see you around, Jackson. Good luck on your first day." Boyd smiled at Jackson as he left, the man giving a wave goodbye as he exited the elevator. The boy in front of Boyd smiled and made his way back, standing next to him. "Hello."

"Hello." The boy said back, keeping his eyes to the floor and humming to himself. He had earbuds in, listening to his music through one ear.

"What floor?" Boyd made his way to the panel, clicking his floor number and then waiting to click the boy's desired floor.

"Top."

"Oh, alright." Boyd quickly pressed the number 50 and stepped back, clearing his throat after a minute. "So, why you heading to the top floor, if I may ask? You don't look like an old businessman." Boyd chuckled, the boy doing so as well.

"My dad, he's meeting with Derek Hale."  
"I see. You were interested in meeting him?"  
"Nah, not really. Just came to check on my dad and give him his lunch. I understand he's going to be here for a while."  
"Ah, alright. So, what's your name?"

"Stiles," The boy turned and smiled at Boyd. "Stiles Stilinski."

"Oh, the Commissioner's son!"  
"Yes, that's right."

"Well, good luck upstairs. This is where I head off." Boyd smiled at Stiles, noticing the boy nod and give a wave goodbye. He then left the elevator and watched it close. He stood there, giving thought to the boy he just met. Boyd knew he didn't seem right for an odd reason, but he had no idea why.

* * *

"And that concludes our meeting. Meet back in an hour, after everyone's lunch." A man in a suit spoke to everyone in the conference room. A few of the attendants were Derek Hale and Commissioner Stilinski.

"It was very nice of you to donate $50,000 to the Police Department, Mr. Hale." Commissioner Stilinski smiled and shook Derek's hand, the man also being in a suit and tie.

"Oh, no problem at all. I'm glad I could fund your guys' department. You've all done a lot to make sure this city is safe." Derek grinned and walked beside the Commissioner, who was speaking about how the city was not only saved by them, but by 'The Wolfman' as well. "I've never heard of him."

"Really? He's the talk of the city, Derek. I am surprised you never heard of him." The Commissioner fixed his badge and looked down the hallway, then the other side of the hallway. Derek rose an eyebrow at the Commissioner.

"Looking for someone?"  
"Yes, I am, actually."  
"Who?"

"My son. He was supposed to be here at twelve, but, it's fifteen after twelve now." The Commissioner sighed and crossed his arms. Derek merely chuckled and observed a little bit more.

"How old?"  
"Twenty."  
"Ah, he's probably having some trouble getting in. I'll go down and look for him, if you want."  
"Sure. But, there really is no need to--"  
"Dad!"

"Hey, there he is." The Commissioner grinned and walked down the hallway to meet his son, who was running toward him with his iPod in hand and a lunchbox in the other. Derek narrowed his eyes at the boy. Something told Derek that he had seen this boy before, but was unsure where.

"Hey, dad!"  
"Stiles, my lunch, where is it? I'm rather famished."  
"Right here! Be patient."

"It's him." Derek suddenly realized, his eyes widening a little at the sight of the boy before him. He was the one from the video, the one that accompanied Harris in the bank robbery. Stiles then turned to face Derek, the boy's face quickly changing from happy and laughing to an awkward smile and strange stare. "Uh, hello."

"Hi." Stiles said, his smile becoming an actual one.

"Stiles, this Derek Hale, the owner of this company and building."  
"Nice to meet ya, what's up?"  
"Stiles..."

"It's fine, Commissioner." Derek chuckled at the informal greeting from Stiles, simply holding his hand out and offering a hand shake. "I'm fine, and you?" Derek felt his skin jolt at the touch of Stiles' hand, the boy's being smaller than his.

"I'm alright. Just came to give my Pops his lunch and head off."  
"Where to, if I can ask?"

"Meeting with a friend." Stiles stared at Derek, his smile soon fading into a saddened one. "Uh, anyways. I'll see you later, dad. Have fun here today."

"Thanks, son. See you later." The Commissioner said, looking into the lunchbox and scavenging for something. Derek watched as Stiles ran back down the hallway, soon entering into a closing elevator and squeezing into the crowded box. Stiles was staring at Derek as the doors closed, leaving Derek to begin making assumptions.

"I...I'll be back later, Commissioner. Tell my faculty that they can make the decisions without me, and to just leave any proposals on my desk. Okay?" Derek quickly ran down the hall now too, hoping to make it into an elevator. He didn't even hear the Commissioner's confirmation, he just went into the elevator and quickly pressed the button to the first floor. He knew what Stiles' intentions were, and if this meant he would learn more about him, he wanted to do nothing more than follow Stiles to wherever he may be going to.

* * *

"It's fucking raining." Stiles looked from side to side, soon jumping into Peter's van and closing it behind him. He turned to notice Peter in the driver's seat, his hands on the wheel as he began to drive.

"Hmm, I didn't know." Peter commented, giving a chuckle afterward as Stiles rolled his eyes and made himself comfortable in the passenger's seat.

"Where are we going to first?"  
"We need the funds for phase one. That's where you come in, darling."  
"Alright, so, rob a bank, right?"  
"Correct."

"Both of us or--" Stiles suddenly flung up in his seat as the van quickly came to a stop. Peter was staring at him with a small grin.

"No, I have some help for you."  
"What kind of help?"  
"The henchmen kind. I hired a few fools, gave them some weapons and told them to guard you at all costs. Kill anything else in sight."

"Sounds good." Stiles smiled to himself and looked out the window. They were getting close to the bank they were to rob, this got Stiles' heart pumping and his adrenaline rushing through him. The duo parked and sat in the van for a few short minutes as the hired henchmen finally arrived. They all scattered around the front of the building, waiting in the rain.

"Time to put on my face!" Stiles mocked a woman's voice as he took out some dark blue eyeshadow. Peter turned to watch the boy, raising an eyebrow as Stiles began to rub the eyeshadow around his eyes, it looking sloppily done and making his chocolate eyes pop to Peter.

"Why do you do that?"  
"To 'hide my identity'."  
"People can still tell who you are."

"Not everyone. Just watch, no one will know." Stiles continued putting on his makeup. He now began with some light grey toner, applying it to his whole face and neck in a glob of it. He looked drastically paler than he already was, almost dead-like, to Peter.

"Gorgeous." Peter chuckled and earned a glare from the boy. Finally, Stiles seemed to take out a small case. A contact case. "You wear those?"

"I don't, but, you know, changing your eye color is also a good thing to do, so no one finds out it is you." Stiles grinned brightly and opened the contact case. They were a light grey color, completely changing his brown eyes as he put them in his eyes. Stiles blinked a couple of times, then stared toward Peter. The boy was right, Peter had no idea who was in front of him anymore. "One final touch!" Stiles raised his finger and began to pull out a blue hairspray can. It said on the label, 'Blue Sparkles', as Stiles began to spray it into his hair. Within' a few seconds, Stiles' hair was a mix of brown and blue, with some sparkling in his hair as well.

"Is that it?" Peter asked, giving a slight glare. "You could look better."

"Yes, it is, and I know. But, this is just for today. I can make adjustments to my looks." Stiles stared into his visor mirror, smiling at himself.

"Alright." Peter sighed and gripped the steering wheel.

"Well, I'll be back then." He turned to look at Peter, who nodded and smiled. Stiles quickly hopped out from the van and ran across the street, the rain beginning to come down harder and the skies turning a dark, foggy grey. "Men." Stiles greeted the eight henchmen who all stood with guns and bullet vests. They looked rugged, mean and scary. Exactly what Stiles wanted in a henchman, if he ever decided to hire his own someday.

"You're the 'Stiles'?" One of the men said with a soft laugh. The others looked like they were also amused by Stiles' strange look and clothing. The boy was dressed in a simple blue shirt and black pants, with some blue converse on. His hair was pretty messed up too, like he had just run his hands through it and assumed it was good enough.

"Yeah, I am, so what?"  
"You're a freakin' kid."

"Shut the hell up!" Stiles screamed at the man, raising his right leg up and striking it into the man's crotch area. There was a small crunch, which made all the men around them cringe. The henchman fell over, dropping his gun, holding his crotch and crying out. "Any other stupid comments that's going to waste our time?"

"No, sir." One of the men stood up straight, not wanting to look at Stiles. The rest of them followed the other henchman's actions and did the same. Stiles narrowed his eyes at all of them, then turned to look down at the man he kicked in the balls.

"Get him up, we'll still need him even if he's as useless as the rest of you."  
"Hey! Kid, you can't speak--"  
"You're being paid to serve me and help me with this robbery, not to think or talk. So shut up."

"Excuse me, we're going to have to ask all of you to leave!" A woman came out from the building, her eyes narrowing at everyone, including Stiles. "Or else I'm calling the cops!"

"Perfect." Stiles gave a smile and snapped his fingers, signalling one of the men to offer his gun to Stiles. The boy took it and immediately pointed it up against the woman's head with a hum. "Let's go inside. All of us, shall we?"

"Oh, god, please don't kill me." The woman whispered and already began to cry as she was escorted in with Stiles' weapon pointed to the side of her head. The boy groaned at the sound of her beginning to cry.

"Shut up, you're annoying. I might just have one of those idiots behind me kill you instead. I hate getting blood on my hands." Stiles lead the woman toward the middle of the busy bank, not minding the screams, whispers and questions he got. He leaped up onto a desk and smiled. "Everyone, pay attention!" Stiles shouted to everyone. The whole bank ceased their activity, and five security guards immediately began to come up. "Come any closer and I will blow her brains out all over these wonderful people around me."

"Hands up, freak!" One of the security guards shouted to Stiles and aimed his gun. Stiles rolled his eyes and pointed his down at the man below him.

"How about you?"  
"What the hell are you going to do? There are four other men pointing their guns at you too. Give it up."

"You forgot about my men. Kill them!" Stiles shouted as the eight men from before began to fire at the security guards. There was a splatter of blood and a large amount of screams coming from around Stiles. The boy just felt like laughing. A scene like this, it was pretty hilarious to him. He never understood why. "Maybe I am a psycho." Stiles thought for a moment, but then shrugged and shoved the woman down onto the floor. Everyone began to rush out of the bank now, the sight before them scarring them all. Stiles looked around and pointed his weapon at one of the workers who was trying to make his way out. "You. I need your help."

* * *

"They're at the Chase bank."   
"Locate it, give me the directions."

"Okay." Wolfboy hummed and began to type onto the pad in front of him, getting a clear map of where they were now to the location of the bank robbery. "Right, left, right, straight and stop at the front where the people are running out and screaming."

"Scott." The Wolfman quickly made his way through the city, going in the directions Wolfboy had given him.

"Ah-ah. I'm not Scott."  
" _Scott_."  
"Okay, fine, sorry."

* * *

"And?"  
"Five. That's all I know! Please, let me go."

"Voila! It's open!" Stiles pushed open the vault to reveal loads of stacked cash and some bags full of different objects: Diamonds, Pearls, etc. He then turned to notice the man scooting away and giving a nervous laugh and nod.

"Yes, so can I--"  
"No."  
"No?"

" _No_." Stiles smiled and raised the gun up to point it directly at the man's torso. "You know things, sir. So, I'm afraid we're going to have to kill you." Stiles sighed lightly and turned to the two men guarding him that stood beside him. "Kill him, guys."

"Sorry, sir. Whatever the boy says, we do." One of the men raised his machine gun up and pointed it into the man's chest. The other one stood there and watched with a grin on his face.

"No, no, please! Please!"

"Halt!" Another boy's voice came from nowhere, startling the two men and the others around the bank obtaining whatever they pleased. Stiles was the last one to stop and turn, noticing the two heroes at the front of the bank: The Wolfman and Wolfboy.

"Oh, great. Just what we need." Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed, soon dropping his bag he was stuffing cash into. "You, get over here!" He ordered one of the henchmen to come over. They were carrying a bag of everything that Peter believed Stiles would need for the heist. Stiles quickly rummaged through the bag, looking at what was all inside. He stopped when he heard no noise, staring up and noticing everyone was at a stand still. The Wolfman and Wolfboy watched Stiles from afar, unsure of what to do and what Stiles was doing at the moment. "What? I have to spell it out for you dumbasses? Get them!" Stiles groaned and pointed over at the two heroes, the henchmen quickly doing as Stiles said and ran toward them, prepared to fight. Stiles continued on rummaging through the bag and found ten sticky bombs. He grinned and threw the bag down onto the floor.

"Wolfboy, take the men, I'll handle the boy." The Wolfman ordered and quickly leaped up into the air, stepping on the incoming men's heads and landing. Wolfboy quickly threw down a smoke pellet, the smoke filling the bank quickly. The duo acted and did whatever they needed to do before the smoke cleared. The Wolfman looked around, unsure of where Stiles went. He was soon met with two henchmen coming up from behind and attempting to punch him in the back, but he dodged with ease.

"Forget about us, Wolfman?" One of the men said and threw a punch. The Wolfman shifted to the side and grabbed the man's arm, raising his own and slamming his elbow down into the man's arm, breaking it with a loud crack. The henchman screamed out and fell to the floor, the other one preparing to attack now.

"Thirty-one, thirty-two..." Stiles ran down the hallways of the bottom floor, planting sticky bombs onto the floors and walls. He cartwheeled as he did so, giving a hum to himself occasionally as he counted. He finally made it back to the front of the bank, noticing the commotion. Stiles quickly ran up the steps and toward the vault again, noticing the man that helped him earlier. "Oh, there you are."

"H-Huh?" The man gulped and scooted back, looking wide-eyed.

"Hold this for me." Stiles giggled and slammed the last sticky bomb into the guy's chest. It stuck to the man's button-up shirt and began to tick. "Forty!"

"Oh, my god!" The man screamed and noticed the bomb on him. Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes, giving a shrug afterward. He then took out his iPod and earbuds, putting them in and turning on some music. Stiles then ran into the vault and grabbed the bag which had loads of cash in it. He quickly exited the vault and rummaged into the bag that had all the weapons and other fun things in it.

"There it is, my trusty 'ol bat." Stiles grinned and tapped the bat, giving a hum as he continued listening to the music blaring in his ears. He ignored the fighting below and quickly exited the bank, running past the Wolfman helping Wolfboy knock out the henchmen that were hired. Stiles sighed and noticed it was still raining, giving thought to what he was going to do before he heard a honk. It came from Peter's van, still in the same spot as it was before. Stiles smiled to himself and began to make his way toward it in a quick hurry, but was suddenly stopped by a loud shout.

"Stiles! Stop!"  
"What do you want, Wolfy?"  
"Move any further and I am apprehending you."  
"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really." The Wolfman glared at Stiles, noticing the boy was deciding if he should walk to the Wolfman or not. The makeup on his face began to smear and give an ugly look, which was enhanced by Stiles' sudden loud laughter and grin.

"I'm leaving this place, before it blows up."  
"Blows up?"

"Yes, if you haven't noticed, I planted like forty sticky bombs around the inside, and even one on the innocent guy." Stiles watched as the Wolfman's face quickly shifted to a small horror. "I suggest you go back inside and try and deactivate all of them, and try and save that poor man." He gave a soft shrug and hummed, looking over the Wolfman again and admiring his muscles that bulged in his tight suit. He kept his eyes on the man's torso and abs, then moved down to notice the groin region was protected by a type of black metal, giving a small bulge of where his dick was located. "Yum." Stiles whispered to himself at the thought of sucking on the Wolfman's cock.

"I'm coming after you when this is over, Stiles."  
"I'm flattered, but in the meantime, I'll be taking my leave now. Bye, Sour-wolf!"

"Wolfboy!" The Wolfman quickly turned and ran back inside, alerting his sidekick. He overheard the screeching of tires, noting that Stiles had escaped with the driver of the van, whoever that was.

"Yeah?" Wolfboy landed one last kick into one of the henchmen's torso's, knocking the man out from the pain it inflicted on him.

"Bombs, all around the bank. Find them, destroy them and meet back here. We're heading after Stiles and the man that's with him after this."  
"Got it."

* * *

"How much did you obtain?" Peter parked the van into an abandoned alleyway, the rain finally letting up. Stiles wiped his face some more, getting the makeup off and taking out his contacts. The boy turned and retrieved the bag that was in the back, opening it and revealing the wads of cash.

"I'm unsure. I just stuffed however much I could in it."  
"I'll count it."

"So, how much?" Stiles asked after two minutes passed. Peter sat up and chuckled to himself, then stared up at Stiles and sighed.

"$1,200,000. You did good, boy."  
"Wow. Didn't feel like much."  
"They're all in $100's. Either way, it's good, Stiles. We have more than enough."  
"We do?"

"Mmhm." Peter breathed in and exhaled, leaning into his seat and beginning to think over his plan again. Stiles sat beside him, looking out the window and noticing it finally stopped raining. "Alright. It's time for you to head back home, Stiles. We start our plan tomorrow."

"Okay." Stiles turned and smiled at Peter, the older man giving a soft smile back. Feeling willing, Stiles leaned in and placed a gentle kiss onto Peter's cheek and withdrew himself. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Alpha." Peter simply gave a wink and watched as Stiles exited the vehicle and began to make his way toward the sidewalk, walking down the street and staring up at the now clear sky. Peter drove off after waiting a minute or two, speaking to himself.

"Funds? Check...Now all we need is a little Wolfsbane." Peter chuckled and looked down at his little booklet that he brought with him. The next task was to infiltrate the Beacon City University and go to the laboratory which was experimenting on Wolfsbane. He knew Stiles' friend Lydia was experimenting with it, and she was perfect to be Peter's next victim in his master plan.

* * *

"So what happened?"  
"Nothing. As usual."

"Will we ever get anything out of this stupid plant?" Lydia's colleague, Matt Daehler, sighed heavily and looked into the large, clear tub of Wolfsbane. Both of them had created a large batch of Wolfsbane liquid to test on. The label on the tub read 'Nordic Blue Monkshood', the apparent scientific name of the plant.

"All we know now is that it causes hallucinations. Remember, we injected it on that kid and he started seeing things?" Lydia wrote down the effects of the Wolfsbane: Hallucinations, Deadly to Humans and Animals, and other facts about the plant. She looked up to notice Matt beginning to pack away his things into his bag. "Where are you going?"

"We're not finding anything, Lydia, and I'm tired. I'm going to head home." Matt said with a small smile. "You should too."

"I will, but I'm going to study for a few more hours." Lydia said with determination. She made her way around the tub of Wolfsbane and began to search for a paper within' the scattered ones on a table. Matt watched with a small frown and finally sighed.

"Fine. I'll see you later, Lydia."  
"Goodbye, Matt. See you in the morning."

"Yup." Matt said and exited the lab. Lydia watched as Matt left and turned her attention back to the scattered papers. She searched some more, finally finding the desired paper she was looking for. As soon as she began to read the top, the lights shut off around her, including the hallway.

"Matt! Don't turn off the lights!" Lydia shouted, but received no response. "Matt?" She called again, turning her head and looking at the door. But, upon turning, she noticed a faint, purple glow coming from the batch of Wolfsbane in the large tub. Lydia's eyes widened at the sight, the Wolfsbane liquid was glowing and showing small particles of an unknown substance inside of it. Lydia gasped and quickly walked up the step ladder, hoping to take a closer look at the Wolfsbane without being interrupted by the glass surrounding it. The girl quickly took out a vial from her lab coat pocket and began to dip it into the liquid, obtaining some of it in the vial and successfully closing it. She began to step down, but was suddenly stopped by a sudden loud growl coming from behind her. Lydia turned her head slowly to notice the faint silhouette of an unknown creature with red, glowing eyes. Lydia began to scream, but was quickly shoved up against the tub and had her mouth covered by the large paw of the unknown animal. She watched in horror at the sudden movement of it, to reveal the beast as a large, dark-haired wolf of some sort.

"Sorry." A sound came from the wolf-like creature's mouth, but the voice sounded deformed and weak, almost like a whisper. Lydia began to speak, but was quickly shoved upward and into the large batch of Wolfsbane liquid. She began to scream, but was held under by the large paw, the Wolfsbane quickly entering into her body through her mouth and she began to drown in the liquid.

"Help, help!" Lydia shouted, her pleads for help being muffled by the liquid she swallowed down. She continued to flail in the liquid, but was quickly falling to her death as she continued drowning. The paw let up on Lydia's head, but the girl had now stopped moving, merely floating in the Wolfsbane. The creature watched as Lydia's body floated, an approved, small growl coming from it's chest as it observed. But, that was all interrupted when the creature heard a shout from outside the lab. It was a girl's.

"Lydia?" The girl's voice called out, soon walking up toward the door. The creature looked around and quickly hid into the shadows, knowing well enough that the lights wouldn't be able to turn back on. "Lydia, are you-- Oh my god!" The girl screamed at the sight of Lydia floating in the Wolfsbane. The creature quickly escaped, making it's way out the door in a flash and running out of the building with a howl. The girl turned to the door to witness the blur of black fur escaping, but she took no time in trying to figure out what it was and ran up the step ladder. She reached her hands in and tugged out Lydia's body. "Help! Someone, help!" The girl shouted as loud as she could, hoping that someone in the building could have heard her. She was lucky, as another girl entered into the lab in a flash. "Allison! Help! This girl, I-I think she's dead!"

"Oh my--Okay, okay. Call 9-1-1, Michelle. I'll try and get her breathing again." Allison said, helping Michelle with Lydia's body. The two laid her out onto the floor and Michelle took out her phone. Allison pressed her hands onto Lydia's chest and pushed down, looking at the girl's face as well to see if there were any signs of change.

"Help, please, we have a girl here, I-I think she's dead!" Michelle spoke into the phone, beginning to tear up from the events happening. "Y-Yes, we're, we're at Beacon City University, in the main building on the East end. Okay, thank you, please, hurry!"

"Everything's going to be okay, Lydia, please, come on, get up." Allison muttered as she continued to press down on Lydia's chest, watching as the girl stayed lifeless. Allison swallowed and continued on, but still finding no luck. "We need to get her outside, so that way the EMT's can get her."

"Okay, okay!" Michelle helped hoist up Lydia, the two girls carrying her outside just in time to notice the ambulance coming into view.

"We're taking her to the hospital." One of the EMT's said as they placed Lydia in the back, with a few other EMT's joining her. Allison and Michelle nodded as they observed. The EMT entered into the ambulance and began to drive away, the siren blaring loudly. A few other college students were gathered outside, watching as the ambulance disappeared from view. Allison turned to find her father, Chris, standing at the steps of the main building, looking troubled.

"What the hell happened?" Chris said, noticing his daughter was walking up toward him. Allison gave a simple shrug.

"I don't know, I just remember hearing Michelle screaming and came in to notice that girl was dead."  
"What about your friend Michelle? Did she see anything?"  
"I don't know, I haven't asked her."  
"Ask her, now. We need to know who did this."

"Maybe it was just a clumsy mistake. What if she fell in?" Allison glared at her father, noticing the look in his eyes as he glared back.

"You and I both know that wasn't the case. Lydia is far too brilliant of a student to do such a thing. Someone did this, Allison, and we're going to find out who." Chris spoke sternly to his daughter, turning and quickly entering back into the main building. Allison watched, but soon turned to notice Michelle being comforted by two of her friends.

"Who would even do that to Lydia?" Allison asked herself, crossing her arms and giving a sigh.

* * *

"This is working better than expected." Peter chuckled to himself as he shifted back into his human form. He turned to notice the ambulance rushing by, the vehicle turning and making it's way to the hospital. The man began to whistle and make his way into his loft's building. "Now all I got to do is wait for things to fall into place..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are loved and welcomed, you guys!


	5. Wolfsbane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia finds out she has a shocking new ability, and Stiles is hoping that she can join him and Peter.

"Where's Lydia Martin?"  
"She's in room 303, are you family?"  
"You could say that."

"Okay, right this way, please." One of the nurses began to lead Stiles down the hospital hallway. They were growing close to Lydia's room, and at the sight of the door, Stiles leaped for it and immediately went in. He gave small thanks to the nurse, who merely nodded and walked away. Stiles noticed Lydia in the bed, looking lifeless and having a rather pale complexion, paler than Stiles.

"Stiles...?" Lydia suddenly whispered as Stiles continued to stare at Lydia's skin. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and noticed Lydia beginning to open her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me."  
"What...What happened?"  
"I, I don't know. I just heard you were in the hospital from my dad, he and a few guys went to the university to check out the crime scene."  
"Crime scene?"

"Yeah. You, don't know what happened? At all?" Stiles sat himself onto the rolling chair next to Lydia's bed. The girl stared blankly up at the ceiling and shook her head slowly.

"I don't..."  
"It's fine, Lydia. We don't need to figure out what happened right now, all that we need to focus on is finding out if you're okay. Are you?"

"Yes, I am. I just feel...Weird." Lydia tilted her head to the side, staring at Stiles and his worried looking face. "I don't know how to explain my feeling."

"Do you want me to get a nurse?" Stiles began to stand, but Lydia quickly shook her head. He sat back down slowly, keeping his eyes on Lydia the whole time.

"No, no. It's fine, Stiles, it's fine..."  
"Okay, good."

* * *

"What the hell happened here?"

"The criminal I was looking for." The Wolfman answered the Commissioner Stilinski's question. The two stood side by side, watching as the paramedics began to carry out the man who was traumatized, and had a defused sticky bomb on his chest. The hallways in the bank were a different story.

"He did this?" The Commissioner asked, narrowing his eyes at the open vault. Wolfboy was right beside it, being accompanied by a policeman who was asking him questions.

"Yes, he did. Which is why he needs to be stopped."  
"What's he look like? My men and I--"  
"No, it's fine, Commissioner. You focus on everything else, this is my case, alone."

"Mine, too!" Wolfboy chimed in, coming up beside the two and giving a grin. The Wolfman gave a small stare toward his sidekick, but eventually excused it after a few seconds. Commissioner Stilinski gave a soft smile and looked to the Wolfman.

"Well then, we'll be heading to the university now. Something happened." The Commissioner noticed the small look that was given from Derek, giving a soft sigh and beginning to explain. "One of the students there was found in a large tub of Wolfsbane liquid. She wasn't breathing and everyone's assuming she's dead."

"I see." The Wolfman quickly responded, soon looking down at the floor and thinking over what had happened earlier. The bank robbery, Stiles escaping in a white van. "Was there a white van anywhere on the premisis?"

"Uh, I'm unsure. But, my men can check some security camera footage. Why're you looking for this white van?"  
"It's the getaway car that the criminal escaped in."

"Alright. We'll check right away." Commissioner Stilinski gave a quick nod to both the Wolfman and Wolfboy, then turned and joined his men. The two heroes looked to one another and began to exit the building themselves.

* * *

"Okay, you alright?"  
"Yes, thanks, Stiles."

"No problem. I'll be waiting in the room." Stiles allowed Lydia to rest herself on the handlebar that rested beside the shower. The two were in the bathroom that was connected with the room Lydia was in. "Hopefully your skin will stop tingling once you've washed yourself."

"Yeah, I believe it is just a small side-effect from the Wolfsbane liquid." Lydia gave a small smile and watched as Stiles exited the bathroom. She then turned on the shower, feeling the water and waiting until it became warm. Lydia then began to undress and stepped into the shower, feeling the rush of the warm water running over her skin.

"What a dick." Stiles narrowed his eyes down at the Wolfsbane plant that someone had sent. He quickly stared at the note card that came with it. "Matt Daehler, not surprised." Stiles gave a quick huff and stepped away from the plant. It rested on the bedside table, blooming some purple-blue flowers. What Stiles also noticed was another plant, showing a blooming rose and a note card attached to it as well. He felt his inner snoop begging him to look at the card, and he did. He wondered who was it was from. On the note card, it read 'Chris Argent', the Chancellor for Beacon City University. Stiles' eyes widened and he quickly opened the card, reading the message with it. His jaw nearly dropped at the sudden shock that was on the card. "They...They can't do that..."

"Stiles, can you get me a new gown?"  
"Uh, yeah, sure thing, Lyds."

"Thanks." Lydia shouted from the bathroom. She held onto the bar nearby with her right hand, using her left to dry herself off with a towel. She shook her head and felt the water drip out of her hair. Moments later, Stiles knocked on the door, making her move toward the door and open it. Stiles' arm extended inside, offering the new hospital gown. She quickly took it and closed the door, soon dressing into the gown.

"Hey, Lydia, you got some gifts, from, people."

"Really?" Lydia came out, brushing her hair out of her face and walking toward the table where a few flowers and small get well cards were placed. "Great." She said with a small sigh. "Meaning that none of them wanted to come and see me in person, and would rather send a pathetic little card."

"Yup." Stiles chuckled lightly, but grew a bit nervous when Lydia went for the flowers and card from the university. "Uh, maybe you should--"

"From the university?"  
"...Yeah."

"Hopefully they--" As Lydia was speaking, she opened the card and noticed the first words, 'we're sorry'.

"Lydia..." Stiles swallowed, watching as Lydia's face changed from a happy looking face to a sad one, and then, as she finished reading, she looked angry as hell.

"They're kicking me out of the University?!"  
"For safety precautions, Lydia!"

"That doesn't mean they can fully kick me out! They could've asked me to take a few months or days off, but this?! What the hell!" Lydia threw the card down and did the same with the flowers that were sent. She ignored the rest of the cards and flowers, merely noticing the Wolfsbane plant and rolling her eyes.

"Lydia--"  
"Stiles! I'm angry! Just let me be angry!"  
"But--"  
"Stiles! Be, quiet!"

"Lydia that freakin' plant is moving!" Stiles shouted out, his voice powering over Lydia's as she turned and noticed the moving plant that began to grow.

"What the--" Lydia watched in horror as the plant began to grow some vines, shooting toward Stiles and wrapping itself around the boy's wrists. She couldn't speak, but merely watched as Stiles was dragged across the room, practically, toward the plant itself. "Stiles!" Lydia reached for the plant, and quickly, it withdrew itself from Stiles and returned back to its original form. The two stared at the plant with wide eyes, then toward one another.

"I, what just..."  
"I don't know!"

"Did you, was that your doing, Lydia?!" Stiles' eyes widened once again, staring at Lydia, who looked just as shocked as he was.

"Like I said, I don't know! That is impossible to control plants!"  
"There are worse things..."

"I guess." Lydia looked down at her hands, noticing the glowing purple veins that lead up and down her arms. She nearly screamed, but was suddenly distracted by Stiles, who yelled and fell back against the wall. Lydia turned her head and noticed the Wolfsbane plant growing again, now beginning to make its way toward Lydia.

"It's going to get you!"  
"I...It's not."

"How do you know that?!" Stiles clenched his teeth at the sight of Lydia beginning to smile and gently pet the growing petals of the plant, admiring their color. She finally looked up at Stiles, the plant's flowers doing the same.

"I...Control them."

* * *

"Mr. Hale?"  
"Yes, Boyd?"

"I was calling, to know if you still wanted me to work on cryogenic tubes we were working on." Boyd paced back and forth in his lab, a hoard of inventions laid out on any surface there was in the large room. There was also a rather large vault in the middle of the room, glowing a variety of different colors, illuminating the dimmed room.

"You really do not need to, it's nearly morning."

"I know, but, I, was just wondering if you did or not...By the way, what's your excuse?" Boyd rose an eyebrow, awaiting an answer from Derek. It was about ten seconds before Derek finally answered.

"A hoard of files I must go through before the morning, that's all."

"Oh, alright then. Have a...Good morning, Mr. Hale." Boyd gave a small hint of a smile as he heard the yawn over the phone coming from Derek.

"Good morning, Boyd." With that, Derek hung up, leaving Boyd on the other end of the line. Boyd hung up and quickly slipped his phone into his pocket. He made his way toward the door, giving a glance back at the cryogenic tubes in the corner of the room, giving off a slight, icy mist.

"I will finish it tomorrow." Boyd told himself, soon leaving the room and shutting off the lights. He made his way down the hall and toward the elevator he was in this morning. He then entered and pressed the first floor button, the elevator soon moving. The elevator door opened, revealing an empty lobby and a security guard pacing around the area. The man gave a wave toward Boyd, with him waving back.

"Have a good night, Mr. Boyd."

"You too, Phil." Boyd smiled and exited the building, walking down the steps and toward the parking lot across the street. Some cars passed by and he finally crossed, making his way toward his vehicle on the third floor of the lot. Though, as he was walking, Boyd felt a sudden presence around him. Quickly, he turned and stared around the area, not noticing anything strange. He then turned back to the direction of which he was walking to, quickening his pace a little. Within' a few minutes, Boyd reached his vehicle and quickly entered, closing the door and locking it. He let out a soft sigh and sat there for a few seconds. In the distance, from the shadows, two red eyes glared at Boyd's vehicle. Then, a body emerged, revealing to be Peter.

"Tomorrow, definitely." The man growled to himself, his claws showing themselves from the tip of his fingers. He watched as Boyd drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Wow, you actually can control it." Stiles said with an awe, watching as Lydia made the plant pick her up, after forcing it to grow a larger size. Stiles then smiled at the sight of Lydia looking happy, and watching as she treated the plant as a pet, calling it some cute names. "Weird how you treat it like that."

"It deserves better." Lydia responded, watching as the plant made a small movement toward Stiles, vines growing from the base of the plant and trying to make their way toward Stiles. "Now, now." Lydia said to the plant, watching as it retracted its vines and went back to rubbing against her hand.

"Huh." Stiles said, soon standing up and giving a small smile. He then thought of what he was going to tell Lydia the day before, remembering their small coffee meet. "Uh, Lydia..."

"Yeah?"  
"There's, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."  
"It better not be something that's going to anger me, Stiles. I already got that feeling from the university kicking me out."  
"That's...Actually, it might not anymore."

"Anymore?" Lydia rose an eyebrow, soon placing her plant back onto the table and walking toward Stiles. The boy nodded and gave a small rub at his neck.

"I, before, I wanted to say that..." Stiles gave a soft sigh and looked up to Lydia, giving a small awkward smile. "I was going to quit college and go for something else in my life."

"Oh." Lydia said quickly, soon looking down at the floor, then moving her eyes up to look at Stiles. "It's...That's fine. I'm not at the university anymore anyways, so what's it matter now?"

"You're right." Stiles said with his smile turning into an actual one. Though, Lydia looked a bit concerned again.

"What were you going to do with your life now?"  
"That's the funny thing, uh, you may or may not get mad."  
"Again?"

"Yes, again." Stiles swallowed. He wondered if he should tell Lydia everything about Peter and what he was planning. Lydia cleared her throat loudly, snapping Stiles out of his thoughts as the boy gave a quick nod. "Anyways. Uh...I was going, actually, start..." Stiles coughed a little, shutting his eyes and preparing to blurt it out quick and easy. "I was going to start going into the criminal life with this guy that's totally a baddy and I love it, and I thought if I join him it'll be fun especially with all the sex we're probably going to be having."

"...What?" Lydia widened her eyes, unaware if what she just heard was actually Stiles. "You're...Going to be a criminal? Why? You'll get arrested, and go to prison!"

"It's a long explanation, Lydia...But in short terms, it makes me feel alive! It feels good, it feels right." Stiles began to explain his feelings of being a criminal. It also made him a big horny, but he wasn't going to say that to Lydia, not his best friend. "I won't get caught either, I mean, I use my gymnastics training in the past to my advantage. I also use my trusty baseball bat from when I was on the baseball team back in high school."

"Stiles..." Lydia narrowed her eyes, trying to think this all over. "You can't, Stiles."

"What do you mean I can't?! It's something I actually love doing, Lydia! Why the hell can't you support me on it?" Stiles felt his anger begin to show. He was actually yelling at Lydia, he never did that. Though, luckily, she was more composed and looked merely disappointed. That wasn't good still.

"Because, Stiles! You could get killed, you could actually get caught and your dad is the freakin' Commissioner! And this guy...How old is this guy? What the hell are you even doing with him?" Lydia glared and felt a small hint of anger swell inside of her. She felt the Wolfsbane plant beside her begin to move, but she quickly subdued it, forcing it back into its original plant state.

"I won't get killed, Lydia! And even if I did, so what? If I get caught too, oh fucking well!" Stiles huffed and turned, punching the wall and giving a sigh. He thought over Lydia's question about Peter. "He's...He looks over 35, that's my best guess."

"Stiles."  
"I don't know his age! That'd be awkward to ask."  
"He's a criminal, nonetheless."

"Who cares? This is what I want to do." Stiles turned to face Lydia, noticing the look of disappointment still edged into her face. "Besides, there are good things to being a criminal."

"Like what?"

"You get anything you want, you get a rushed feeling of adrenaline that makes you feel powerful." Stiles licked his lips and imagined the thought of him at the bank yesterday, the power he felt over everyone, including the Wolfman and Wolfboy. "And you get to inflict revenge...Especially to those who've treated you like shit, or done you wrong." Stiles noticed the sudden change in Lydia's look, she was contemplating something. Stiles smiled. "Like the revenge you could get on the university."

"Stiles..."  
"I mean it, Lyds. You can do that, you can replace that rage with joy when you do so. You'll feel great, you'll feel powerful and feel great!"

"...I don't know." Lydia turned her head away, not wanting to look at Stiles. She knew he was trying to coax her over to the criminal side of things. She knew it would be good, to do all of that...But she also knew it was wrong. It wasn't anything good at all!

"Lydia, please. We can do it...Together. You know that, right?"  
"Together?"  
"Yes, together. You and me, out on the city, getting anything we want, killing anyone we want, complete, utter power."  
"..."

"Say nothing, I understand...But, we can do this. Especially with my new beau, he can help us. He'll make sure we are not caught in the act. Even if we are, Lydia, you're powerful now...You can control your little plant there, doing anything with it. Anything." Stiles gave a grin and watched as his best friend continued to think over everything he said. Something inside Stiles made him feel like a bad friend for persuading her to 'the dark side'. Stiles giggled, earning an eyebrow raise from Lydia. "Sorry, thought of something, but, you know, Lydia, I'll let you decide...I'm going to go for a bit, I need to contact my guy." Stiles smirked and turned, grabbing onto the door handle and beginning to exit. Though, he was soon stopped by one of the plants vines wrapping around his wrist and giving a small squeeze. Stiles turned, noticing Lydia staring directly at him.

"...Okay."  
"Okay?"  
"Okay. I agree...I want revenge, I want it bad, Stiles."

"That's my girl!" Stiles watched as Lydia smiled actually, retracting the plants vine and giving a soft sigh.

"I need my clothing first, then we can leave."  
"Alright. I'll get it for you...We're going to meet Peter first, though. I have to show him to you, let him know that you're with us now, and you can help with his plan."  
"His plan?"  
"He'll explain when we get there."

"Alright..." Lydia watched as Stiles gave a quick nod and exited. She turned to her plant, watching as the Wolfsbane began to grow large once again, then shrink as she controlled its growth. "I am powerful..." She said to herself.

* * *

"Peter?"

"Yes, darling?" Peter heard the front door open, but felt the presence of someone else as well. He grew on high alert, beginning to grow his claws as he made his way toward the front door. He noticed Stiles...Then the girl he had drowned earlier on. The sun shined on both of them through the window behind him. He saw their perfect, innocent looking faces.

"This is Lydia Martin, my best friend..."  
"And?"

"She's going to help us." Stiles smiled wide, with Lydia joining in as well as she rose her hand and gave a small wave. Peter narrowed his eyes.

"How? Can she do anything?" Peter lied through his teeth. He knew she was changed now, he could smell it on her. He was just waiting...

"Yes, she can." Stiles stepped out of the way, revealing Lydia holding the same Wolfsbane plant that was in her hospital room. Peter kept a stern face and a raised eyebrow, but was soon grabbed onto by the plant and its sudden growth of vines. It pulled Peter close toward Lydia, the girls face in front of his as she brought him down to his knees.

"Does this count as something?" She asked with a smile. 


	6. The Book - Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's second phase of his master plan is set into motion, with Stiles and Lydia being the ones performing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some inspiration has come back to me, especially with 'The Wolfman'. Thought I'd update this story, since I haven't in a while now. Hope you all like this chapter, I'll be uploading Pt. 2 soon, hopefully.

"We getting close to the place?"  
"Very. It'll be right above you both soon enough."  
"And you're sure the police left too, right?"  
"Positive. You're free to do as you please."

"Okay." Stiles spoke into his phone, sitting on a thick vine that carried him behind Lydia as the girl lead the way through the ground they traveled. He admits it, seeing Lydia this powerful was scary, and knowing how hell-bent on revenge she felt on the university was even scarier. But, it was perfect for Stiles to have his best friend with him in the evil deeds he's been doing for his 'boyfriend', yeah, 'boyfriend'.

"You're there. Remember, stay sharp. I have no idea what type of security they have in their library." Peter spoke over the phone, sounding like he was on the move as well.

"Okay, but, just to be honest, it might just be some obese security guard, y'know?" Stiles thought about the idea of a fatso trying to stop him and Lydia. The girl chuckled and began to burrow upward, the vines moving swiftly along with the movements of her hands.

"Maybe, maybe not. Stay sharp, nonetheless. Be a good boy, okay, Stiles?"  
"Fine. I will."

"How sweet." Lydia rolled her eyes and burrowed through the floor of the library. They emerged from the ground and the duo looked around the area, noticing it being empty and quiet.

"Nothing."  
"Alright, search for the book. I have my own job to do, meet back at my loft whenever you're done."  
"Gotcha."

"Where do we look first?" Lydia stepped down from her lowering vine, the plant curling back up and lifting Stiles off afterward. The two observed the large bookshelves, completely unsure of where it could be.

"He said it has to deal with ancient bullshit, so, let's look in the older books area?" Stiles hummed softly. Lydia gave a simple nod, making her way down the aisle and toward the doors that lead into another room of the library. Stiles, on the other hand, began to rummage through his bag, wondering what he should use as a weapon for this mission.

* * *

"What now?"

"There's been a break in, sir."  
"Where?"

"The library. Two kids, a boy and a girl." The underling spoke to Chris with a concerned look. Chris gazed at the younger man with a glare, soon turning his head to look at his computer screen. In a few seconds, he had the security cameras up for the rooms in the library. The cameras watched closely as it showed Stiles and Lydia making their way into the Ancient Literature room.

"Can we identify them?"  
"It's too dark in the room, and if we switch on the lights, they'll know we spotted them."

"Well, great, first we have the situation with miss Lydia Martin yesterday, and now we have a break-in situation with stupid teens trying to steal from my library." Chris growled with frustration, soon enough deciding on what to do. "Send the guards in to arrest them and we'll put them in our own holding cell."

"Roger that, sir. Sending in the boys."

* * *

"Which book?"

"Something about magic and shit like that..."

"You mean, like this?" Lydia turned to Stiles, holding up a book speaking about supernatural creatures and ancient magic. Stiles narrowed his eyes at the book, unsure if it was the right one or not.

"I think so...Are there any others concerning magic and supernatural creatures?"  
"No, just, wars and ancient civilizations."

"Then we have the right book." Stiles grinned, turning to face the door with Lydia doing the same. The two suddenly gasped at the sound of security guards shouting out to them.

"Hands up! Come out with your hands up! That's an order!" One of the guards shouted to the duo. Stiles turned to look at Lydia, who was already putting down the book and raising her hands up.

"We can fight them off, you know." Stiles whispered with a smile, earning one back from Lydia.

"Okay, okay...We're coming." Lydia suddenly spoke, breaking the silence in the room her and Stiles were in. The duo made their way out of the room and toward the small bunch of guards. Stiles narrowed his eyes, searching around the large room for anymore guards that were in the room.

"Hands behind your back, we're cuffing both of you."  
"Why?"

"Because, you both broke into the library and..." As the guard was explaining the long list of reasons why they were being cuffed, Stiles was analyzing the situation in his head. There were currently five guards in the room, two handcuffing them both, two speaking to one another about the damage that was done to the library, and one returning the book to it's original place. Lydia observed Stiles, soon meeting his eyes and realizing Stiles' head nod toward the other three guards in the room that weren't by them. She gave a nod, understanding to take care of them and assuming Stiles would handle the two holding them.

"Okay, shut up now, we get it." Lydia rolled her eyes, then earned a huff from the guard that was speaking.

"Let's go, the Chancellor wants to see you both in his office." The man began to tug Lydia along with him as he made his way toward the front doors of the library. Stiles was being tugged as well by the other guard. Lydia turned her head, watching her best friend as he began to shift in his cuffs, soon enough shouting out.

"Sorry, bitches." Stiles tugged himself away from the guard holding him, the man suddenly alarmed and pulling out a taser gun. "I'm not running!" Stiles stated, soon leaping up as high as he could and striking both his feet into the man's torso, knocking him backward and into a bookcase. Lydia was thrown off to the side as the head guard made his way toward Stiles.

"Stop!" The man shouted, but was soon striked in the torso as well, with Stiles adding a quick kick to the man's face and knocking him unconscious.

"The other three are coming, hurry and break these!" Stiles whispered to Lydia, the girl doing as she was ordered to. The other three guards shouted and were coming closer to both of them.

"Go, now!" Lydia shouted as a suddenly Wolfsbane plant vine erupted from underneath the both of them, it sliding through Stiles' cuffs and tugging harshly, breaking the steel miraculously. Stiles ran toward the three incoming guards, leaping up and diving toward the area behind them. The men quickly turned their heads, focusing on Stiles. Lydia broke her own cuffs, then made her move as the vines slithered up behind the three men, wrapping itself around their legs.

"Hang them up from the ceiling, that would be a neat decoration for the Chancellor." Stiles chuckled darkly, watching as Lydia formed her own menacing grin.

"What a great idea, Stiles." Lydia happily spoke, soon raising her hands upward as the vines traveled toward the ceiling above. The plants made themselves at home, breaking through the walls and tangling themselves, the three unconscious bodies now hanging from the vines on the ceiling.

"Got it!" Stiles emerged from the same room they were in, holding the book in his hand. Lydia made her way over, quickly looking into the book along with Stiles, the two wondering what Peter could possibly want with this book.

* * *

"Didn't take long for Stiles to appear again." The Wolfman spoke to Wolfboy, the two driving through the city at a rapid speed. The two caught wind of the break in from an anonymous caller earlier, and they both were on their way to the location.

"I wonder who that was, you know, the one that called?" Wolfboy rubbed his chin, staring up at the roof of the vehicle and thinking.

"It came from the university, the call, so it might have been merely a student that was worried." The Wolfman narrowed his eyes on the upcoming sign, soon passing by it. "We're nearly there, get ready."

"Sure, okay." Wolfboy said with a quick sigh, feeling a bit nervous about the anonymous caller and the break in at the university. It felt set-up, almost.

"The library." The Wolfman exclaimed. Immediately, the roof of the vehicle rose and allowed for them to exit, with the Wolfman jumping out and Wolfboy following behind quickly. The heroic duo ran up to the building, then leaped up the wall and onto the rooftops of the library.

"Woo! Rooftop breakthrough, right?" Wolfboy tapped his boot into the roof below him, grinning. The Wolfman stood silent, raising his hand up and signalling for Wolfboy to stay quiet.

"There's fighting..." The Wolfman said, his wolf ears on his suit enhacing his hearing. He heard everything loud and clear, the suggestion from Stiles to an unknown accomplice of hanging the guards from the ceiling, and the shouting from the young boy to the girl about retrieving the book once again.

"Now?!" Wolfboy was practically bouncing, with the Wolfman suddenly nodding his head and jumping up as well. The two then broke through the roof, all of it collapsing through and into the library below them.

* * *

"Let's get out of here, before more of those stupid guards come." Stiles held the book tight to his chest and ran down the staircase, with Lydia following behind him in a quick pace.

"Wait, what's--" Lydia was about to speak, but suddenly, the ceiling above them began crashing down right in front of them. There was a large cloud of dust and rubble from the sudden crash, and the silhouettes of a large, musclar man and a smaller, less-musclar man.

"Motherf--" Stiles practically shouted, and was suddenly striked in the torso from an incoming library book. Lydia gasped at the sudden sight, and the unknown men were as well.

"I got him, dad." A girl's voice came from the large cloud of dust and rubble as well, and a man's voice coming from behind her.

"Go right ahead, Allison. No mercy, remember that."  
"Right."

"You fucking bitch!" Stiles spoke in between multiple coughs and gasps, with Lydia coming up beside him and helping him up. As the cloud of dust dissipated finally, everyone was revealed to one another.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Wolfman and Wolfboy, I see you've made yourselves at home by destroying my library." Chris spoke with a dull voice, practically glaring at the hero and his teenage sidekick. Allison quickly darted toward Stiles and Lydia, with Chris feeling as if he needs to settle some things with the Wolfman.

"Make sure she doesn't kill them, or that they don't escape, Wolfboy." The Wolfman growled to his sidekick, soon stepping in front of the younger man and preparing himself to go up against Chris. Wolfboy gave a soft sigh, realizing he had more to do than the Wolfman.

"Right." Wolfboy quickly darted toward Allison, Lydia and Stiles in their own part of the library.

"Fucking wreck this place apart, Lydia!" Stiles shouted to his best friend before climbing up a wall and leaping toward the staircase that lead to the second floor of the library. Allison followed behind, throwing daggers toward Stiles as he was on the move. Lydia swung her arms left and right, with her Wolfsbane vines erupting from the floorboards and swinging around wildly, knocking and breaking everything in its path. Wolfboy observed the swinging vines and leaped up onto a nearby wall, quickly climbing and holding onto any broken wooden planks and swinging toward the staircase.

"Stop, you little bitch!" Allison huffed out, swinging more daggers and nearly striking Stiles as he attempted to avoid them. Stiles leaped upward, swinging left and right, using his acrobatic skills to his advantage.

"Eat my ass!" Stiles shouted back and finally reached the third and final floor of the building. He stopped in his place, realizing he was safe and far away from the destruction down below. There was a sudden silence around him, which made Stiles feel unsafe and watched. The boy quickly turned his head, soon noticing a katana swinging past his face, having avoided the incoming attack. Around him were four ninjas, all wielding a katana of their own and ready to attack.

"There is no escape, where the hell is the book?" Allison finally reached the floor as well, breathing a little heavy and glaring at Stiles. The boy shrugged, smiling to himself as he knew Lydia had the book.

"Don't know, don't care,"  
"You were sent here to steal it by your sadistic master."  
"Correction, he's my boyfriend."

"Whatever." Allison withdrew her own katana, it being more personalized and deadly with a sharper edge. She made her way to Stiles, the boy backing himself away and slamming into a wall behind him.

"Shit." He said with a glare, the girl soon raising her katana and placing it right over Stiles' neck.

"In about a second, you will be on the floor, bleeding to death. Where, is, the, book?" Allison whispered the last words to Stiles, keeping eye contact with him as he stared blankly into hers.

"Fuck, you." Stiles smiled, angering Allison even more.

"Fine then, die." Allison felt her hand shake, knowing this is where she had trouble. Killing a human being.

"Don't!" Wolfboy shouted out and came behind Allison and Stiles, the two suddenly snapping out of their one-on-one conversation with one another. They looked around Wolfboy, noticing the ninjas were handled and unconscious on the floor.

"Listen to the hero, bitch." Stiles spoke up, making Allison slash at Stiles' neck, but the boy ducked quickly, avoiding the attack. He then crawled under the girl's legs, avoiding the quick kick that came from Wolfboy toward Allison. The hero had knocked Allison's katana from her hand, causing her to stumble toward the wall a little.

"You stay here, too!" Wolfboy called out to Stiles, quickly turning and facing his enemy. The boy leaped onto the wooden railing that prevented students from falling over the edge and down to the first floor below. Stiles turned his head, noticing the hero charging toward him with a determined look.

"Sorry, dude, I'm not staying here with that crazy bitch, toodles!" Stiles chuckled and leaped from the railing, diving down the three stories and toward the commotion below. Wolfboy gasped and dived after him, with Allison running toward the railing and observing the falling boys.

"Holy shit." Allison spoke to herself, then somehow found the courage to follow them down with a similar dive.

* * *

"Argent, let us, handle this! Stay, out, of it!"

"No, this is my territory. I'll deal with it, I don't need a vigilante like you coming in and 'saving the day'." Chris spoke in a calm voice, despite his constant movement and hits at the Wolfman. His own katana was swinging and striking the Wolfman's suit, but not leaving a mark. The man narrowed his eyes, analyzing his enemy's armor and estimating a weak spot.

"There is none." The Wolfman suddenly spoke out, turning quickly and flinging his cape at the man's face, stunning him momentarily. In a swift movement, the Wolfman swung his leg upward and striked Chris' left thigh, causing the man to fall over.

"Shit!" Chris shouted out, looking up toward the other man and noticing the incoming fist. He rolled toward the side, avoiding the strike and stood up quickly, ignoring the pain. Chris shifted his eyes from the Wolfman to the area around him, witnessing Lydia's destruction with her mutant plants that struck fear into his spine. His henchmen were being slaughtered, the ninjas being swung around by the moving vines and nearly ripped limb from limb by them as well. "Wolfman, as much as I'd love to continue fighting you, we have a bigger situation than our rivalry."

"I know." The Wolfman said darkly, turning and observing the scene of Lydia controlling her plants. The hero quickly narrowed his eyes on the large vine that Lydia sat upon, noticing the blossoming flowers on it. He scanned the plant, then awaited for his Wolf computer to give the results of what type of plant it was and how it could be stopped. In a second, it gave him the answer: Wolfsbane. The Wolfman lost his breath, realizing it was quite a deadly plant.

"Are you going to do something, hero?" Chris spoke out, snapping the Wolfman from his moment of stunned silence.

"It's Wolfsbane, the deadly plant that your students were studying." The Wolfman growled toward Chris, leaving the Chancellor in his own stunned silence from realization.

"Is there anything that could stop it, and, her?" Chris gave a nod toward Lydia, who watched the destruction with a crazed smile on her face.

"None that I know of, the best I could recommend right now is stopping the source." The Wolfman glared toward Lydia, who now noticed the two men and their staring.

"You two done fighting?" Lydia asked in a sweet voice, giving a grin as she rose her arm and pointed toward the duo. The mutilated guards and henchmen of Chris were immediately forgotten as the plants made their way toward the Wolfman and Chris now.

"Don't get caught!" The Wolfman shouted to Chris right before leaping up toward the higher bookcases. Chris followed the hero, knowing that wherever the hero went, he would likely be safe.

"Right back at you." Chris spoke as he ran behind the Wolfman, the two men leaping from bookcase to bookcase as the raging botanical life followed behind them. Lydia followed after her plants, sitting in her same spot and observing the scene before her. She then overheard a loud shout coming from above, soon tilting her head upwards and noticing Stiles diving downward toward her.

"Lydia! A little help!" Stiles screeched, the boy feeling intense fear of slamming into the floor and dying pathetically. Lydia swayed her hands in a motion, a large vine reaching out and wrapping itself around Stiles as he zoomed past her. She had saved him just in time, as his face was a mere five feet away from the floor. The boy sighed happily as he was soon pulled toward Lydia in her current spot.

* * *

"Shit!" Wolfboy clenched his teeth, noticing Stiles' friend had saved him, and he had no savior himself. Quickly thinking of a plan, Wolfboy withdrew his wolf-launcher, shooting it toward a passing window and swinging downward. He screamed and noticed the incoming wall, and had no time to stop himself. Wolfboy swung himself straight into the wall and fell over, his wolf-launcher withdrawing its line and slamming back into the device. Wolfboy sighed heavily, already feeling his face being covered with bruises and fresh blood.

"Help! Someone, help!" Allison screamed as she dived down. She felt utterly stupid for doing such a thing and following after the two idiots. Her heart pounded in her chest, and her mind flashed memories of her past. She knew she was going to die right here, and she knew there was nothing she could do to save herself. "I'm sorry, dad." Allison whispered to herself, shutting her eyes and awaiting her incoming death.

"I gotcha!" A voice shouted and Allison was soon saved. The girl opened her eyes quickly, feeling her tears blur her vision, she blinked them away and noticed her savior. Wolfboy.

"Why did you save me?!" Allison suddenly blurted out as she and Wolfboy swung down toward the floor, soon landing safely and being let go of.

"It's what heroes do, duh." Wolfboy chuckled softly, noticing the fear and sadness in Allison's eyes disappear. The girl stared at her savior, having no idea what to do or say to Wolfboy. "You know, thank you's are usually what I get from saving people." The teen joked, noticing the small hint of a smile form on the girl's face.

"Thank you." She said softly, moving her gaze and staring elsewhere.

"You're welcome." Wolfboy said with a cheeky grin. The two stayed in their places for a few seconds, but the realization of everything kicked in immediately.

"I'm sorry." Allison suddenly shouted out, standing up and shoving the hero aside as she followed the path of destruction that Lydia left. Wolfboy watched her as she left, knowing he'd have to follow after her as well and hope she wouldn't kill the Stiles boy.

"You're not losing me that easily." Wolfboy said to himself as he followed after Allison. 


End file.
